Daddy's Little Girl
by Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra
Summary: Nate and Morgan are sixteen and want to date. Edward's ok with Nate dating but not Morgan. Better summary inside. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Morning breakfast

**

* * *

**

Hey guys this is the sequel to Bella and Edward's First Child. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, Stephanie does.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**

**Summary: Nate and Morgan are now sixteen and want to start dating. Edward's fine with Nate dating but isn't to thrilled about Morgan dating. What happens when Morgan falls for Jacob's son?**

* * *

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I was downstairs cooking when I heard someone come down the stairs. I figured it was one of the kids not out of the habit of getting up for school since it was only the first week of summer. "Breakfast will be done in a little bit," I said as I flipped the bacon in the pan.

"Bella, love what are you doing? You should be upstairs resting not down here cooking breakfast," Edward said as he came over and stood by me.

"Edward you know that if I don't go back into my normal routine that I go into post-partum depression. Do you want a repeat of what happened after the twins were born?" It had been three weeks since I'd given birth to our third child, a baby girl named Ashlynn Rosalie Alice.

"No I don't want a repeat of that." I could tell he was remembering how just a few weeks after the Nate and Morgan were born I wouldn't get out of bed and I did nothing but cry.

"Well then let me do what I normally do," I said and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Uhhh. Mom , Dad do you have to do that? It kind of ruins breakfast," Nate said as he came down the stairs and walked over to the refrigerator and got out the orange juice and took a drank strait from the jug.

"Nathaniel Anthony Mason Cullen! Your mother has told you not to drink out of the jug. Now once your done with breakfast go to the store and buy a new jug," Edward said as he turned to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Yes sir," Nate replied and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"It's ok I bought two jugs this week," I said as I took the bacon out of the pan and put it on a plate.

"No it's not. You specifically told him not to drink out of the jug and he disobeyed you. I'm not going to let him go unpunished. So before he goes to lift weights for the football team he will go and get you another jug of orange juice," Edward said as he sat down beside Nate.

"Edward I bought that jug for him. Nate you do not have to get a new jug of orange juice," I said as I put the eggs on to cook.

"Good morning Mom," Morgan said as she came downstairs and walked over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning Daddy," she said and walked over to Edward and gave him a hug and a kiss before getting a glass out of the cabinet and getting a glass of orange juice. She sat down by Nate and said, "Good morning Nate." She was definitely a morning person. Everyday she came down stairs and was perky unless she was sick.

"Good morning Morgan," I said.

"Good morning Sweetheart," Edward said. When Nate didn't reply Edward said, "Nate don't you have something to say to your sister."

"Dad, my mouth was full of orange juice. Morning Sis," he said.

I already four plates sitting out and started to put food on one when I heard crying coming from the baby monitor sitting on the counter. "Oh, Morgan do you care to fix the plates while I go take care of Ashlynn."

"Sure Mom," Morgan said as she got up and walked over to the stove.

"Thank you," I said and went upstairs to check on Ashlynn.

**MPOV**

It was weird having breakfast without Mom there. "So what do you two have planned for today," Dad asked.

"I'm going to lift weights with the football team and then me and Justin are will either go to his, come back here, or go to the mall to check out girls," Nate said. Justin had been his best friend since we were three and I'd had a crush on him since we were thirteen.

"Morgan? What are going to do today?"

"Oh I'm going to cheerleading practice and then Heather and I will probably come back here and lay out by the pool." Heather and I had been best friends since we were five.

"Ok well have fun," Dad said as Mom came down the stairs and put Ashlynn in her bassinet. "I've got to get to work," Dad said as he stood up and carried his plate to the sink and emptied it in the disposal and then put it in the dishwasher. When he was done the back door to the kitchen opened. "Whoa what was that," dad said.

"Yo Nate what up? You ready to go," asked Justin as he came in.

"Justin you might want to watch where you're going," my dad said as he straightened his jacket.

"Oh, sorry Mr. C that was my fault," Justin said as he sat down beside Nate.

"Good morning Justin," my mom said as she fixed herself and cup of coffee.

"Oh, good morning Mrs. Cullen."

"Well I have to go I'll see you when I get home," my dad said and then leaned into kiss my mom.

It lasted longer than Nate thought it should so he said, "Mom, Dad we are around you know."

They stopped kissing but kept looking into each others eyes and then my dad said, "I'll see you later." and my mom said, "I'll be waiting."

"Ok, kids behave your mother bye," Dad said and walked out the door.

"Ok well I'm going to go change and then we can go," Nate said as he got up and went upstairs.

"Breakfast was good Mom," I said as I got up to clear mine and Nate's plates. "I'm going to get ready and then I'll go get Heather and we'll go to cheerleading practice and then come back here," I said and then went upstairs.

"Ok," I heard my mom say just as I reached the landing. I walked down the hall to my bedroom and walked in and shut the door. I flopped down on my bed and someone walked in my room. They walked over to my bed and flopped down right beside me.

* * *

**Ok so there's Chapter 1. I'll put Chapter 2 up ASAP. R&R.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Ar0ra**


	2. First date

_**Hey guys this is the sequel to Bella and Edward's First Child. I hope you like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, Stephanie does.**_

_**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_**MPOV**_

"_Nate what are you doing," I asked._

"_I don't know I saw you come up here so I figured I come and check on you." He was dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt he cut the sleeves out of. _

"_Well I'm fine."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes now go I have to get ready for cheerleading practice," I said and he stood up._

"_Ok do you want to ride with me and Justin? We'll wait."_

"_No I have to go get Heather so I'll just drive myself," I said as I stood up and walked over to my dresser where I kept my cheerleading clothes._

"_Ok, see you later," he said and walked out._

"_Ok bye," I said and went to get dressed._

_**NPOV**_

_I didn't know what was up with my sister but she was acting really weird lately. I mean I could tell there was something wrong just like always. Mom says it's because we're twins I don't know but it's weird. _

_I walked down stairs and into the kitchen where my mom and Justin were. "Hey dude you ready," Justin as I walked to the refrigerator._

_I grabbed a Gatorade and said, "Yeah dude. You want to take your truck or mine?"_

"_Let's just take mine dude I kind of parked behind your sister's side of the garage."_

"_Oh well let's go. See you later Mom," I said as we walked out of the house. Justin drove to the field house. We stopped at the convenient store so Justin could grab a Gatorade. _

_When we got to the field house the guys were over at the gym. So Justin and I went over to the gym to see what was going on. Two words cheerleading practice. We had made a habit of going over and watching them before going and working out and then if they were still there we'd go back. "Hey Cullen Black get over here," Jeremiah Newton, the captain of the football team, called when we walked in. _

"_Hey Jeremy. What's up," I said when I got to him._

"_The cheerleaders," he replied and everybody laughed._

"_Boys," coach called when he walked in and found us. "You're suppose to be over at the field house not here!"_

"_Sorry," we all mumbled and went back to the field house._

_When we were all in Coach went into his office and we started lifting weights and spotting each other. I was spotting for Jeremiah when James Waite said, "Dude did you see anything you liked out there?" He was talking to Jeremiah I knew. _

"_Dude they're all pretty hot," he replied._

"_Oh come on dude you had to of had your eye on one of them."_

"_Dude Cullen's sister was looking pretty hot," John Baker, one of Jeremiah and James friends, said. I hated it when they started to talk about Morgan. It was just awkward for me to hear them talk about her like that._

"_Yeah she's pretty hot," Jeremiah said. "What do you think Cullen?"_

"_Dude, that's my sister; therefore, I can't answer that question."_

"_Dude I wasn't asking if you thought she was hot I was asking if you think she'd date me," Jeremiah said laughing._

"_I don't know."_

"_Dude ask her."_

"_Dude it's not that she wouldn't. It's rather if our dad would let her."_

"_Oh, well then I'll ask her. Let's trade I'm tired of lifting."_

"_Dude seriously," John said._

"_Yeah I mean come on she's hot."_

"_Not that. Are you seriously tired of lifting?"_

"_Course not I just figure he needs to lift some," Jeremiah replied as we switched places. The rest of the time we spent talking about girls. _

_**MPOV**_

_After cheerleading practice Heather and I went back to my house and changed into our swimsuits. We were laying out by the pool when Heather said, "Did you see the football team watching us practice today?"_

"_Yeah," I said turning the page of the magazine I was reading._

"_Did you see Jeremiah Newton checking you out?"_

"_Oh stop it he was not."_

"_He was too. His eyes were all over you."_

"_They were not."_

"_They were to."_

"_Uh whatever."_

"_Do you like him?" "He's cute I guess."_

"_Oh come on. Who do you like? I told you who I like."_

"_Yeah you like Jeremiah same as all the other girls at school."_

"_Who do you like?"_

"_Fine I'll tell you but don't tell anyone else."_

"_Fine I won't. Now who do you like?"_

"_Justin Black."_

"_Are you serious? You've like him since we were thirteen."_

"_Yeah so?"_

"_So don't you like anyone else?"_

"_No."_

"_Fine don't tell me," she said and we went back to reading our magazines. It was probably ten minutes when my brother and his friends came out back. _

"_Morgan! What are you doing," Nate yelled._

"_I'm baking a cake. What does it look like I'm doing," I said sarcastically._

"_Well do you care if we hang out back here?"_

"_Who's we?"_

"_Me, Justin, Jeremiah, James, and John." "Fine," I said and they all ran and jumped in the pool splashing the water and getting us wet._

"_Hey," I yelled when the surfaced._

_Jeremiah swam over to the edge and said, "Oh I'm sorry did we get you wet?" "Yeah just a little," I said as Heather and I got up and went inside._

_**NPOV**_

"_Dude little advice about my sister. She doesn't like getting splashed when she's out here reading," I said when Heather and Morgan went inside and closed the door._

"_Well I didn't know," he said._

"_Yeah well now you do," I said._

_**MPOV**_

_Heather and I went up to my room and changed and then went back down to the kitchen to eat a snack. When we got to the kitchen my little brother Tanner was eating some apple pieces with peanut butter. "Hey Morgan," he said when he saw me._

"_Hey Tanner. Where's Mom," I asked as I got a small container of ranch and some carrots out of the refrigerator and went and sat down by him at the breakfast counter._

"_In the nursery with Ashlynn."_

"_Oh well what are you doing?"_

"_I'm eating my snack. Duh Morgan a little obvious isn't it," he said. He was ten but seemed like he was my age._

"_Oh well I'm sorry."_

"_It's ok. I'm waiting for Uncle Emmett to come get me."_

"_Oh. Why is he coming to get you?"_

"_He's going to take me to the movies."_

"_Awesome."_

"_Yeah."_

"_What's awesome," Uncle Emmett boomed as he walked in the kitchen._

"_That you're taking Tanner to the movies," I said._

"_Oh well do you want to go with us Morgan," he asked as he gave me a hug._

"_No that's ok."_

"_Ok well Tanner my man we'd better get going so we won't be late."_

"_Ok just let me finish my milk."_

"_What is with that kid and milk," Uncle Emmett asked me._

"_He wants to grow up to be big like his Uncle Emmett," I replied as I popped a baby carrot in my mouth._

"_Ok I'm ready," Tanner said as he jumped down off his stool and pulled Uncle Emmett's hand and lead him out of the house._

"_See you later Morgan," they both called._

"_Bye," I replied._

"_Your little brother's so funny," Heather said when they were gone._

"_Yeah I know."_

"_Carrots huh," someone said as they came in the door leading to the pool. I looked up and it was Jeremiah._

"_Um, yeah."_

"_Cool. So what are you doing tomorrow night?"_

"_Um, I'm going to go outside," Heather said as Jeremiah sat down._

"_I don't know," I said when Heather shut the door._

"_Well how about you and go out to dinner and get to know each other better? I mean I've been friends with your brother for two years and I don't know a whole lot about you."_

"_Well ok I guess." _

"_Ok cool, I'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven," he said and stood up and walked out._

"_Ok, I'll be ready."_

_Heather came back in and said, "So what'd he say?"_

"_He asked me out to dinner tomorrow night."_

"_Oh my god. Do you realize what this means?"_

"_No."_

"_It means that you're like now dating the captain of the football team."_

"_Heather it's just dinner."_

"_Oh sure today it's just dinner tomorrow it'll be saying I do."_

"_Whatever," I said and we finished our snack. _

_XOXOXO_

_**MPOV**_

_Later that night at dinner Dad asked us what we had planned for tomorrow night. Nate was the first to answer. "I've got a date with Lyndsey Newton."_

"_Mike and Jessica's daughter," Mom asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_Well what are you going to do," Dad asked._

"_Well we're going to see a movie and then go to dinner."_

"_Good plan," Dad said. "Morgan, what about you?"_

"_Oh I um actually have a date too," I said avoiding eye contact._

"_What," my dad exclaimed._

"_Edward," my mom said in her warning tone. "Who with Sweetheart?"_

"_Jeremiah Newton."_

"_The Mike Newton's boy! You are not dating Mike Newton's son!"_

"_Edward calm down."_

"_Bella, I will not calm down!"_

"_Edward just talk to him tomorrow before they leave and then we can talk about it more when they get home," Mom said in a calm voice. I could tell Dad was mad. He didn't like Mike Newton. _

"_Fine! But I still don't like it," Dad said and we finished our dinner._

_XOXOXOXO_

_**MPOV**_

_I had just gotten done getting dressed when Nate left to go pick up Lyndsey, Jeremiah's sister. I walked downstairs and sat down on the couch by my dad. The doorbell rang and my mom went and answered it. She and Jeremiah walked in and my dad stood up. "Sit down," he told Jeremiah sternly. Jeremiah sat down in a chair by the couch. "Where are taking her?"_

"_To Olive Garden."_

"_Have you had any traffic tickets?"_

"_No."_

"_Have you ever been to jail?"_

"_No." _

"_Have you-"_

"_Edward that's enough," my mom said and put her arm around my dad. "Now you two go have fun."_

"_Yes ma'am," Jeremiah said as we stood up and he escorted me out. _

_XOXOXOXO_

_**BPOV**_

_I had put Ashlynn to bed and went downstairs to check on Edward. He had been sitting on the couch since Morgan and Jeremiah left and that was two hours ago. I sat down on the couch by Edward and curled my legs under me and laid my head on his chest. "Edward stop worrying."_

"_Bella don't start."_

"_Edward you were completely fine with Nate going out with Lyndsey but when Morgan said she was going to dinner with Jeremiah you flipped."_

"_Bella she's to young to be dating."_

_I sat up and looked at him, "She's the same age as Nathaniel."_

"_No she's not. Nathaniel is a minute older."_

"_Oh Edward, don't do this. Don't tell me that one minute makes a difference."_

"_It does when it involves my daughter dating."_

"_Ok fine. You can tell Morgan that just because she's a minute younger than Nate she can't date but he can because he's older," I said and then went upstairs. I changed into my pajamas and went to brush my teeth._

_When I was done Edward came in and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being an ass about this dating thing but I can't imagine her dating someone. I mean to me she's still that little girl who stands on my feet when we dance."_

"_I know but you have to realize she's sixteen years old."_

"_I know."_

_I turned around in his arms and looked at him. "I mean look at this way. Me and you-"_

"_Bella please don't use me and you as an example. You know what we did when we were her age."_

"_Yeah but we'd known each other since we ere kids and we explored each others bodies and had all of our firsts together," I said and stood on my tiptoes and kissed him._

_He moaned and pulled back, "Bella, please don't do this to me," he said as I kissed down his neck and started to unbutton his shirt._

"_Do what?" I asked and leaned back to look at him._

"_Turn me on while my daughter is out with some guy."_

_I pushed him back and said, "Fine," and walked downstairs. I sat down on the couch and took my book off the coffee table and started to read._

_Edward came and sat down beside me and said, "Bella I didn't mean to make you mad it's just I'm worried about Morgan."_

"_I know," I replied and he gave me kiss and the front door opened._

_**MPOV**_

_I walked in the front door and my mom and dad were sitting on the couch. I walked into the living room and said, "I'm home."_

"_Did you have a good time," Mom asked._

"_Honestly, no."_

"_Aw. Sweetheart what happened," Dad said. I could tell he was relieved._

"_He said he wanted to go and learn more about me and then for two hours he did nothing but talk about himself. It was so boring."_

"_I'm sorry Sweetheart." Mom said._

"_Yeah well I'm going upstairs and go to bed. Goodnight," I said and went and gave both of them a hug._

"_Oh Morgan, I won't be home tomorrow. I have to take Ashlynn for a check up and then I'm going to Rosalie's. I'll probably be gone all day," Mom said as I reached the stairs._

"_Ok, don't worry I'll be fine," I said and went up to my room._

_I changed into my pajamas and then sat on my bed and called Heather. "__Ok spill. How was it_," she asked when she answered.

"It was awful. He did nothing but talked about himself the entire time."

"_Your lying._"

"I wish."

"_Well there goes that relationship._"

"Heather there never was a relationship."

"_Fine. I'll let you go and talk to you tomorrow. Bye._"

"Bye," I said and hung up. I laid awake for a few minutes before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok so there's chapter 2. I hope you like it. R&R.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	3. Finding out

****

Hey guys thanks for reviews and alerts. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, Stephanie does.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**

* * *

Chapter 3

**MPOV**

I woke up the next morning and changed into a pair of shorts and t-shirt and went downstairs. I went to the refrigerator and got a grapefruit out and cut in half and put some sugar on it and sat down at the breakfast bar to eat. I stuck my spoon in one half when the doorbell rang. I went to the front door and answered it. I opened the door and Justin was standing there. "Um, Nate's not home. He went to help our grandma with something."

"Oh I know I came over to see you."

"Oh."

"Yeah can I come in?"

"Oh yeah sure sorry," I said and stepped to the side and he walked in. "Um we can go in the living room."

"Ok," he said and led the way. We both set on the couch.

"So."

"Um, yeah I just came over to tell you that…."

"What?"

"Well."

"Justin just come out and say it."

"Ok fine I like you ok. I like you a lot."

"Well I like you a lot too."

"I mean like as more than just a friend more like as in a girlfriend," he said and I just sat there. He liked me as more than a friend. "Ok it would help me a lot if you would say something and not just sit there."

"Um, well to be honest-"

"You don't like me do you."

"No, no it's not that. Honestly I've had a crush on you since we were thirteen."

"Since we were thirteen, but that's when we went skinny dipping in your pool when your parents were gone and fooled around."

"I know."

"Wow. So, um, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah," I said and smiled. He started to lean into me and before I knew it our lips met. He opened his mouth and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gave it to him. Our tongues wrestled for dominance and he kept leaning into me causing me to lean back and then he was hovering over me. I pushed him back and looked at him, "What are we doing," I asked as I tried to catch my breath.

"Well we were making out."

"I know but I'm talking about us, me and you. What are we?"

He sat back, "Well I don't know. I mean we can't be boyfriend girlfriend."

"Why," I asked as I sat up.

"Jeremiah."

"What about him?"

"You're dating him."

"No I'm not! I can't stand him."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but we have to keep it a secret."

"Why?"

"Well I think my dad would freak and I don't Nate would take it to well either."

"You're probably right."

"Yeah," I said and moved closer to him, "but that doesn't mean we can't do this," and I kissed him. I leaned back on the couch and pulled him with me.

We did that for about a month. When my family was out he'd come over or I'd go over to his house when his family was gone and we'd spend time together. Most of the time we'd make out but sometimes we'd watch a movie or TV or go swimming. One day my mom went over to Aunt Alice's and took Ashlynn and Tanner with her, Dad was at work, and Nate had went over to a girl's house; he was dating girls two weeks at a time now. Justin had come over and we were on the couch making out. He was hovering over me and sliding his hand under my shirt. I had my hands in his hair. Neither of us heard the door open but what we did hear we didn't want to.

"Morgan Elizabeth Marie Cullen! What are you doing?!" Justin jumped off of me and I sat up and looked at my dad.

"Oh no," I said under my breath.

"Mr. Cullen," Justin said. I could tell he was scared.

"Edward what's wrong I heard you holler from the garage," my mom said as she walked in carrying Ashlynn on her hip. "Oh hello Justin. Are you staying for dinner?" "No he is not staying for dinner!" My dad yelled.

"Edward you don't have to yell."

"Oh yes I do! You didn't see what I saw!"

"Well what did you see," my mom asked as she put Ashlynn in her playpen.

"Him on top of my daughter! My daughter! My baby girl! My little princess! My-"

"Edward! Calm down! Morgan is this true?"

"Yes."

"On dear," my mom said standing in front of my dad.

"I'm going to kill you Justin Black!"

"Justin I really think you should go home now," my mom said still standing in front of my dad.

"Yes ma'am," Justin said and stood up and ran out of the house.

"Now Edward, just calm down. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation," my mom said and my dad sat down. "Tanner go play in your room."

"Ok Mama," Tanner said and went upstairs.

"Now Morgan, what exactly happened?" My mom asked as she sat down on the chair arm of the chair my dad was sitting in.

"I'll tell you what happened," my dad said. "I walked in and she was laying on the couch and Justin was on top of her and had his hand under her shirt!"

"He didn't have his hand under my shirt. He was sliding it under my shirt."

"Morgan you're not helping."

"Sorry."

"Hey you guys what's going on? I could hear Dad hollering from the garage," Nate said as he walked in.

"When I came home I walked in on your best friend on top of your sister!" Dad yelled.

"What?"

"Apparently your father walked in on Morgan and Justin making out."

"Really?"

"I told that boy was bad news Bella," my dad said.

"Edward we've known him since he was a baby. He played Nate and Morgan when they were little. You can't honestly say his bad news," my mom said in a calming voice.

"Oh yes I can and I am! I don't like him I never liked him! I don't want him back in this house and that's final!" Dad exclaimed and got up and went upstairs.

"I'll go talk to him. I'm sure by morning he'll be calm," my mom said getting up and going to the stairs. "Oh Morgan, can you put Ashlynn to bed for me?"

"Sure Mom," I said and she went upstairs.

Nate came over and sat by me on the couch. "So my little sister and my best friend," he said and started laughing. "So how long have you two been together?"

"What?" I asked laughing.

"Oh you know what I mean. You two have been sneaking around. I want to know for how long?"

"Fine a couple of months."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now I'm going to put Ashlynn to bed and go to bed myself," I said and got Ashlynn out of her playpen. I walked over to the stairs and as I got to the top I said, "Goodnight Nathaniel," and went and put Ashlynn in the nursery. Ashlynn went to sleep quickly and I went to my room and changed into my pajamas. I was sitting on my bed reading when _I heard We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there on a balcony of summer air. _It was Justin calling me. I answered my phone and said, "Hey."

"_Are you ok?"_

"Yeah. Are you?"

"_Well as long as I stay away from your house and your dad I think I will be."_

"Yeah," I said laughing.

"_Well I just called to check on you. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye"_

"Ok. Bye," I said and hung up. I turned off my light and laid down and went to sleep.

**BPOV**

I walked into my and Edward's bedroom. "Edward? Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom brushing my teeth."

I walked into the bathroom. "You do realize that there's nothing we can do about them dating right?"

"I can kill him and lock Morgan in her room," Edward replied and rinsed his mouth and wiped it.

"Edward."

"Bella."

"Don't do this."

"I still haven't forgotten what his dad tried to do to us," he said as he walked out and laid down on the bed.

"Neither have I but Justin's not like that. He just wants Morgan to be happy just like we do. You do want her to be happy right?"

"Of course I do. You know I do."

I walked over and sat down on the bed beside him and said, "Yeah I know. So let's talk to them both tomorrow and set some rules and then go from there."

"Ok. But I'm only agreeing because I want you to be happy."

"Good," I said and went and got ready for bed.

* * *

**Ok so there's Chapter 3. I hope you like it. I'll put up the next chapter ASAP. I would also like to think ****lionandthelamb24 for helping come up with some of the stuff for this chapter so I'm dedicating this chapter to lionandthelamb24. Now R&R and if you have any ideas leave them.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	4. Trouble

_**Hey guys thanks for reviews and alerts. I hope you like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, Stephanie does.**_

_**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**_

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_**EPOV**_

_I was sitting at the table in the dinning room eating breakfast and reading the newspaper. Bella was sitting next to me drinking a cup of coffee and reading her book and Ashlynn was in her playpen. "Edward you need to loosen up or you're going to scare her," Bella said._

"_Bella, we can't let this happen."_

"_Edward there's only a couple of weeks left of summer vacation and then they'll be back in school."_

"_Back in school together. Meaning they get their schedules to match like we did our senior year."_

"_Edward."_

"_You know it's true."_

"_Yes and you know that the principal requires a good reason for changing schedules now."_

"_It could still happen."_

"_What could still happen," Morgan asked as she came in the dinning room and sat down with a glass of orange juice. _

"_Nothing," Bella said quickly shooting me daggers. "Morgan, you need to call Justin and tell him to come over so that we can talk."_

"_What about Dad?"_

"_I'm not going to kill him yet," I said to her comment._

"_Ok," she said and left the room and went upstairs._

"_Do you see what you've done," Bella asked me._

"_I haven't done anything."_

"_She's scared to have him come over because of you."_

"_Don't be ridiculous Bella," I said and we finished our breakfast. _

_Justin came over around noon. Bella, Morgan, Justin, and I sat in the living room and talked. "Ok. We've decided that we're going to set some rules for you two," Bella said._

"_Bella don't get their hopes up," I said and she just looked at me. "Now I don't like the idea of you two dating and I especially don't like what I saw yesterday." Morgan avoided eye contact with me but Justin met my eyes. I have to give the boy some credit for making eye contact with me. "But your mother thinks that we can allow you two to….date," I had to force the last word out, "if we set some rules."_

"_Oh Daddy. Really?" Morgan lifted her head and looked at me for the first time since we'd sat down. There was glimmer in her eye that I'd seen when we got her the bike she'd been wanting when she was five and when she was ten and she was Claire in Swan Lake. I always loved to see that glimmer but now I just didn't like it being caused by Justin Black. _

"_Now don't get too excited. The first rule is that you two can't be in the house alone."_

"_That's fair," Morgan said. _

"_Ok, second, you can't be gone more than two hours unless you're at the movies and I will have a way of telling."_

"_Edward," Bella said._

"_What?"_

"_That's a little too much."_

"_Ok fine, but you will have dinner with us at least twice a month."_

"_Once," Bella said._

"_Fine have it your way," I said. "Third, if you stay over with Nate you two are not allowed to be alone together in a room."_

"_Is that all," Morgan asked._

"_For now once school starts there will be more."_

"_Oh thank you Daddy," Morgan said and came over and hugged me._

"_Your welcome Sweetheart."_

"_Thank you Mr. Cullen," Justin said and I just glared at him._

"_Ok you two can go now," Bella said and Justin and Morgan went out to the pool. Once we were alone Bella sat down in my lap. "You know you did a good thing right? You made our daughter happy."_

"_Yeah I know but I still don't like it."_

"_No one ever said you did."_

_**MPOV**_

_Justin and I walked out and sat by the pool. I was so happy that Daddy had decided to let us date he'd never know how much. We were sitting on the edge and I took my flip flops off and stuck my feet in the water and Justin did the same. "So what do you think the rules will be once school starts," he asked as he placed his hand over mine. _

"_I don't know probably something like you can't come over after school, we can't go out on school nights, you can come over for dinner once or twice a week, and we can't be left alone."_

"_You know he only does it because he cares about you."_

"_Yeah, but still he can be too protective. But just wait til my uncles find out. Especially Uncle Emmett. He'll probably try to kill you if my dad tells him what he saw."_

"_I know."_

"_And you're ok with that?"_

"_Well for you I probably would die if I had to just to be with you." I smiled when he said that and he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. _

_XOXOXOXO_

_For the next two weeks we followed my parents rules. We were never left alone, Justin would come over for dinner two or three times a week, we'd go out to dinner or to movie the rest of the time. Then school was going to start. We sat down with my parents again for more rules._

_**EPOV**_

_We were sitting in the living room getting ready to go over the rules. Bella had demanded that since they did well with the rules we had already set that we give them a little more freedom. I sat there staring at them and let Bella talk. "Ok since you two followed the rules that we set during the summer we've decided to give you some freedom. Justin can come over after school and you two can do homework. Morgan, your curfew for school nights will be ten and for Friday and Saturday it will be eleven if your ever late you will not be allowed to go out on school nights and your curfew for Friday and Saturday will be ten."_

"_Really? We can go out on school nights?" Morgan asked smiling._

"_Yes, and that's all."_

"_Oh thank you," Morgan said and came over and hugged both of us. _

"_Now you two can go," Bella said and Justin and Morgan left. "Edward? Are you ok?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Do you want to go upstairs?"_

_I looked up at Bella who had walked over and was standing by me. "What about Ashlynn and Tanner?"_

"_Rosalie and Emmett took them for the night so that we could be alone," she replied and started to massage my shoulders._

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yeah, so what do you say?"_

"_Let's go upstairs."_

_XOXOXOXOX_

_**MPOV**_

_It was November and Justin and I had been dating for five months. He'd come and pick me up every morning and take me to school and bring me home. Mom would have a something fixed for us to eat when we got to my house and then we would do homework and then watch TV. Sometimes he'd stay for dinner and sometimes we'd go to his house and eat. _

_It was the Friday before Thanksgiving and when we got to my house no one was home. My dad was still at work and my mom had went to Aunt Alice's to help plan a party for Grandma and Grandpa Cullen's anniversary. Justin and I walked in the house and went up to my room to do our homework. All we had to do was a few problems for pre-cal. When we were done we just sat on my bed talking. Justin leaned into me and pressed his lips to mine. I ran my hands through his hair and he put his hands on my waist. I laid back on my bed and pulled him with me until he was hovering over me. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue started to massage mine. I ran my hands down his chest to the bottom of his shirt and pushed it up. He held his self over me with one arm and pulled his shirt off with the other then switched arms so he could get off and threw it to the floor. He brought his lips back to mine and ran his hands down my sides and pushed my shirt up. He then slid it over my head and threw it on the floor with his. I laid there in my bra and jeans while his eyes ran over my uncovered body. He brought his lips back to mine and then started to move down my neck kissing it. He raised me up so he could un hook my bra and threw it on the floor. He brought in mouth down to my right breast and softly kissed it and then did the same to the other. He looked up at me and I grabbed his face and brought his lips to mine. I could feel his erection pushing against my thigh and ran my hands down his chest to the top of his jeans. I unbuttoned them and then unzipped them and pushed them down. He helped to get them off and then took my jeans off and my panties. I pushed his boxers down and saw him for the first time since we were fifteen and had fooled around. He ran his eyes over my body and then looked into my eyes. "Are you sure your ready," he asked. I couldn't form a sentence so I just shook my head yes. He leaned over to his jeans and pulled out his wallet and then pulled out a foil package. He opened it and then put the condom on. He bent down and kissed me and then entered me. I gasped when he did from his size. The pain was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. He looked at me and asked, "Are you ok?"_

"_Yeah," I replied._

"_If you want to stop we can."_

"_No, I don't want to."_

"_Ok," he said and pulled back to where he was barely in me and then pushed back down. He built up a rhythm that we were both comfortable with. "Oh Morgan! I'm going to-"_

"_Oh. Just-In!"_

_He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Morgan come for me. Come with me," and that's all it took. He exploded in me and I came when he did and we both screamed each others name. He pulled out and took off the condom and threw it in my trash can by my bed. He laid down beside me on the bed and I curled into his chest and he pulled the covers over us and we fell asleep. Neither of us heard my bedroom door open._

_**EPOV**_

_I had finished work early and decided to go home. When I got there Justin's truck wasn't in the driveway like it normally was and Bella's Escalade was also gone. I figured that when Morgan got home they had decided to go somewhere. I walked in the house and sat my briefcase by the door and went to the kitchen to see if there was a note on the fridge. There was but it was addressed to Morgan._

_Morgan,_

_I went to Alice's to help plan Esme and Carlisle's anniversary party. I'll pick something up on the way home so don't worry about dinner._

_Love,_

_Mom _

I got me a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and went upstairs. I figured Morgan and Justin had went to his house. I walked to my and Bella's room and noticed Morgan's door was closed. That was odd she usually left it open when she was gone. I went over to the door and opened it and walked in. The moment I walked in the room I was furious. Morgan and Justin were laying on her bed covered up with their clothes on the floor. I should've just stayed quiet and strangled him but I didn't. I let my emotions take over. "MORGAN ELIZABETH MARIE CULLEN! WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" They both shot straight up in the bed and then Morgan realized they weren't wearing any clothes and grabbed the covers and covered herself.

"Daddy! What are you doing home early?"

"I got done early and decided to come home."

"Oh no."

"You can say that again. Both of you get dressed and come down stairs. I'm going to call your mother. I'll be waiting," I said and walked out of the room.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room before I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I dialed Bella's number and she answered on the first ring. _"Edward I'm on my home. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

" Yes well you won't believe what I just saw."

"_What?"_

"I just walked in on our sixteen year old daughter naked in bed with Justin Black!"

"_Oh no. Edward stay calm I'm almost home. Don't kill him until I get there and we talk to them."_

"Fine but you'd better hurry," I said and hung up.

**MPOV**

My dad walked out of the room and Justin and I started to get dressed. "How did we fall asleep?" I asked.

"I don't know but your dad's going to kill me now for sure."

"I'm sorry," I said as I pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt while he button and zipped his pants.

"It's ok we were both willing participants," he said and pulled on his shirt.

"I know."

"We'd better get downstairs before he comes back."

"Yeah," I said and we walked out of my room and down stairs.

When we got to the living room my mom and dad were standing in the middle of the room. They looked up and my dad said, "Sit down on the couch."

* * *

**Ok so there's Chapter 4. I hope you like it. Sorry I left it at a cliffy but I couldn't resist. I'll update ASAP. And I'll make a deal the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. R&R.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	5. The Punishment

_**Hey guys sorry it took me a while to put up the new chapter but I had a writer's block. Anyway here it is. Hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me.**_

_**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**_

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_**EPOV**_

_I heard the front door and open and then close. Bella walked onto the living room and over to where I was. "Edward, where are they?"_

"_Upstairs getting dressed."_

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_I don't know about you but I'm going to kill Justin Black."_

"_Edward you can't do that."_

"_Oh yes I can. He put his hands on my daughter and now I'm going to kill him."_

"_Edward, just calm down," Bella said and Morgan and Justin walked in. _

_I said, "Sit down on the couch," and they sat down beside each other. Neither of them said anything. Bella kept watching me waiting for me to make a mover or say something. "Justin go to my office," I said and he immediately stood up._

"_Edward," Bella said her warning tone with her hands on her hips._

"_I just want to talk to him," I said and motioned for him to walk. I followed him down the hall and into my office. I closed the door behind me and said, "Have a seat," he sat down in one of the chairs in front of my desk and sat down behind my desk._

"_Dr. Cullen I can explain."_

"_I'm sure you can." He didn't reply. "I'm not going to kill you." "You're not?"_

"_No, but I am going to talk to you."_

"_Ok."_

"_You put your hands on my daughter. You deflowered her. Not only did you deflower her but you did it in my house. If it wasn't for Bella being so damn close to your father I would kill you!" He just hung his head and didn't say anything. "I'm waiting."_

"_For what?"_

"_For you to explain."_

"_Dr. Cullen I love your daughter."_

"_You're sixteen years old! What do you know about love?"_

"_Um, actually Dr. Cullen I'm seventeen."_

"_That doesn't make a difference!"_

"_Ok well I know that Mrs. Cullen used to tell Morgan about how you two have been in love since you were little, and I have loved Morgan since we were little."_

"_Get out!"_

"_What?"_

"_Get out! Leave! Don't come back and stay away from my daughter!" He got up and walked out._

_**MPOV**_

_Dad had taken Justin to his office to talk. Mom and I were still in the living room. I was sitting on the couch and Mom was standing in the middle of the room. I was sore from what Justin and I had done earlier and wanted to talk to my mom about it but didn't know what to say. My mom came over and sat down on the couch beside me. "Do you want to talk about it?" Mom asked as she brushed a curl from my face. I looked at her and laid my head on her shoulder and started to cry. She wrapped her arms around me trying to comfort me._

"_Mama, I feel like I've been run over." _

"_Oh Sweetheart. It'll be ok."_

"_It hurts really bad."_

"_It does the first time but it'll get better. Well at least until you have a baby then you'll think twice again."_

"_Mama please don't talk about that. I don't even want to think about that after this." _

"_Oh Sweetheart," she said and just held me while I cried._

_I heard footsteps in the hallway lifted my head up. I saw Justin walk to the entryway and heard the door open and then close. I looked at my mom and she said, "I'll go talk to your father," she said and got up and left. I laid back on the couch and closed my eyes._

_**BPOV**_

_I held Morgan in my arms trying to comfort her. We saw Justin leave and Morgan looked at me. Her long curly bronze hair was falling down and her bright emerald green eyes were puffy red and swollen. I said, "I'll go talk to your father," and stood up. She laid back on the couch and closed her eyes. I walked down the hall to Edward's office and walked in. "Edward, what the hell did you do?!"_

_He was sitting behind desk going over some papers and looked up at me. "What do you mean?"_

"_What did you do Justin?" I asked as I walked over and stood in front of his desk and folded my arms across my chest._

"_I told him to leave and never come back."_

"_What?! Why?!"_

"_Because he said that he loved her."_

"_So you told him to leave and never come back!"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you realize that your daughter is laying out there on the couch in pain? That she feels like she's been run over?" I asked as I placed both my hands on his desk and leaned forward._

"_No, I didn't know that."_

"_Well she is. Now I'm going to go fix her some tea and you need to go talk to her." I said and walked out. I went in the kitchen and started the tea and called Esme to see if she could keep Ashlynn and Tanner over night._

_**EPOV**_

_Bella walked out of my office. I could tell she was furious. I now believed in the saying that hell has no fury like that of a woman's wrath. I walked out of my office and to the living room. Morgan was laying on the couch with her eyes closed. Her curly hair, that was the same color as mine, wasn't in a ponytail anymore. Instead it hung loosely around her face. I sat down beside her on the edge of the couch and moved a curl that was in her face. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She had my bright green emerald eyes. She smiled at me and I smiled at her. "I'm sorry Daddy," she said and I wrapped my arms around her._

"_It's ok Sweetheart," I said . __"What have I done" _I thought to myself. She let go of me and climbed into my lap and buried her face into my shoulder. She was a small and pixie like, just like Alice.

Bella walked in and said, "Morgan I made you some tea," she sat a cup down on the coffee table and went back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go talk to her. Will you be ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," Morgan replied and climbed out of my lap.

I went into the kitchen and Bella was wiping the counters with disinfectant. "Do you want me to go get Ashlynn and Tanner from my parents?"

"I called Esme and they're staying over night."

"Ok. Bella, listen to me," she stopped wiping the counter and turned around and looked and at me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told Justin to leave and never come back."

"You told him to leave and never come back?" I turned around and Morgan was standing in the doorway.

"Morgan," I said and she turned and went up the stairs. I went after her and followed her to her bedroom. I went in and sat next to her on the bed. "Morgan."

"Daddy, why'd you tell him that? Why'd you tell him to go away and never come back?"

"I told him that because he told me that he has been in love with you since you were both little. I couldn't handle that. To me you're still the little girl who wants to be a princess and stands on my feet when we dance and who gave Emmett a black eye when she was two he wouldn't shut up, and I think you'll always be that to me."

"Oh Daddy," she said and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I'll always be your little girl." I hugged her back and then she sat back and said, " but Daddy to be honest I love Justin too. I kind of always have." I did not like what I had just heard. First him and now her. "Daddy? Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I just have some thinking to do. Why don't you get some rest and we'll talk more tomorrow." I said and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Ok, goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Sweetheart," I said as I walked out and shut the door. I didn't know how but somehow I had to fix this.

**Justin POV**

I had just left Morgan's house. There was no doubt in my mind that Dr. Cullen was going to kill me. I walked to my house, which just a block from hers. I walked in my house and my dad said, "Justin! Get in here now!" I walked in the living room where my parents were and my little sister was playing the floor with my chocolate labs, Dutch and Dutchess; I was five when I got them and we had just learned about Dutch and Dutchess in school. Midnight, my black lab, was laying in front of the fireplace. I sat down on the floor by Midnight and started to pet him.

My mom was folding clothes and looked over at me and said, "How was your afternoon?" She always asked this so I thought it was normal.

"Good," I replied as Midnight looked up at me.

"Did you do anything interesting?" My dad asked staring me down. It was really weird because my dad never stares me down or ask about my day.

"Not really," I said.

"So you're used to Edward Cullen walking in on you and his daughter having sex?" My dad asked. _Oh no_, I thought.

"Um how did you find that out?"

"Bella called me and told me," he said and my mom stopped folding laundry.

"Justin you need to be careful," my mom said.

"Mom we were we used a condom."

"I'm glad to hear that, but I was talking about being careful about who knows. Edward could have killed you, Jasper might have killed you if he was there, and if Emmett was there you would be dead no questions asked." My mom said and then walked out of the room.

"Georgia why don't you go help Mommy," my dad said to my little sister. She was five years old. She walked out of the room in the same direction my mom did. "Now that they're gone we need to talk. Come sit over here on the couch," he said and I got up and went and sat by him. "Now son we need to talk."

"Dad you've already given me the sex talk and condoms."

"I know but I left some things off. Now when I gave you the talk it didn't mean you could go off and just start having sex."

"Dad."

"What?" "I've been dating Morgan since the summer."

"Yes I know that. What I mean is sex should be between two people who love each other."

"I love Morgan."

"Justin Jacob Black! You're seventeen years old! What in the hell do you know about love!?"

"I know that I can't go a day without seeing her and that when she walks into a room it's like the room is brighter and you know how I hate rainy days because I have to stay inside, well if I spend the rainy day with Morgan it's like there is no rain. What do you call that Dad?"

"Son….I…..just go to your room," he said sighing. I could tell he was upset. I got up and went upstairs to my room.

* * *

**Ok so there's chapter 5. I hope you like it. I've had some people say that they want Morgan to get pregnant. So I put a poll up on my profile. So go vote or leave what you want to happen in a review and if you have any suggestions or ideas leave them too. R&R.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	6. History

_**Hey guys sorry it took me a while to put up the new chapter but I had a writer's block. Now the story behind why I wrote this chapter is I had some people ask why Edward hates Jacob so much so I decided to write a chapter about Bella, Edward, and Jacob's past. So, anyway here it is. Hope you like it. Oh and I'm also giving co-author credit to lionandthelamb24 because she has helped a lot with the story and especially with the writer's block. So thank you lionandthelamb24 for all you have done.**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me.**_

_**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**_

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_**EPOV**_

_I left Morgan in her room and went downstairs to my office. I was going over some paper work on a new patient when Bella walked in. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of my desk. "What are you doing?"_

"_Going over some paper work on a new patient," I replied. In truth I was remembering why I hate Jacob Black._

_She looked at my face and said, "No you're not. You look like what you're remembering something. What is it?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Edward."_

"_Ok, fine, I was remembering what Jacob did."_

"_Oh Edward. You can't still be mad about that. That was over ten years ago."_

"_Bella that doesn't change what he did."_

"_Whatever," she replied and walked out. I could tell she was upset. I started to go over the paper work and trying to leave the past in the past._

_**BPOV**_

_I walked out of Edward's office disappointed that he couldn't leave the past in the past and went into the kitchen to finish cleaning. I ended up sitting at the breakfast bar and remembering what had happened between me, Jacob, and Edward. Damn Edward for doing this. I hadn't thought about in years._

_Flashback BPOV_

_I woke up to the morning sun shining in my room. Why I hadn't switched rooms when my parents offered I don't know. I couldn't get what had happened last night out of my mind. Edward had told me he was leaving. We were seventeen and in the eleventh grade, we had never been separated except for when he went to baseball camp during the summer._

"_Bella, my family is moving to Texas," he had said when we got to the meadow he had found a couple of years ago. _

"_What?" I had asked shocked and confused._

"_My dad got this great offer to go into a partnership with a doctor there."_

"_When?"_

"_I can't lie to you Bella, we've known for a couple of weeks."_

"_When do you leave?" "Tomorrow at nine a.m."_

"_You've known for two weeks and you tell me the day before you leave." _

"_Bella I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you." He stepped toward me and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back and we stood there for a few minutes. _

_He pulled back and looked into my eyes and I said, "Edward."_

"_Yes love?"_

"_Make love to me before you go."_

"_What?"_

"_Make love to me."_

"_Here?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Bella, we're in a meadow."_

"_Don't you still have that blanket in the back of the Volvo that we always use when come to look at the stars?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then lets go get it," I said breaking his grasp and reaching for his hand. I pulled him along to the Volvo to get the blanket. _

_When we got back to the he spread the blanket out and we laid down on it. We started to kiss and he rolled over and hovered over me and started to kiss down my neck. I pulled his shirt off and he pushed mine up. I sat up and pushed him off of me so that I could pull my shirt off and take my bra off. I laid back down and he hovered over me again and kissed down my neck to my chest. He softly kissed each breast and then took my right nipple into his mouth. Then did the same with the other. This was as far as we had ever gone but I was determined to go farther. I ran my hands down his chest and started to take his pants off. He stood up and took them off while took mine off then he came back to me and kissed my lips. I started to push his boxers down and he took them off and I took my panties off and he came back to me and hovered over me. He kissed my lips and started to kiss down my neck. I could feel his erection pushing against my thigh. "Edward," I breathed._

"_Yes love."_

"_I want you inside me." _

_He pulled back and looked me in the eyes and said, "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes," I replied and he entered me. _

_I gasped and he said, "Love, are you ok?" I couldn't form a word so I just shook my head yes. He pulled out and then reentered me until he built up a rhythm. _

_I could feel my nerves tightening and a bundle building in my center and I screamed, "Edward!"_

_He didn't stop and said, "Oh, Bella. I'm going to come." Both of us were gasping air and then he said, "Come with me," and that's all it took. We came together and screamed each others names._

_Edward was laying beside me and we were looking at the stars. We had been laying there for half an hour and the sun had just set and the stars were coming out. "Bella."_

"_Yes."_

"_I think we should get dressed and take you home before your father starts a search party." I couldn't help laughing and we got dressed and went to my house. _

_We were standing on my front porch and my father opened the door and said, "Bella, hurry and say goodnight," and closed the door._

_Edward wrapped me in a hug and kissed my lips and said, "Goodnight love."_

"_Goodnight Edward," I said and turned to open the door as Edward started down the steps._

_He turned around and said, "Bella."_

_I turned and said, "Yes."_

"_Please don't come to my house in the morning to say goodbye."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it will hurt to much," he said and walked to his car and got in. I watched him drive away and then went inside._

_I ran up the stairs and to my room laid down on my bed. My mom came in and said, "Bella, are you ok?" I felt her sit on my bed._

"_Mom, Edward's family is moving."_

"_Oh Sweetheart. I'm sorry. But you can't honestly say you thought that you two would be together forever."_

"_Mom!?"_

"_I'll leave you be," she said and walked out._

_It had been a week since Edward left. I had honored his request and didn't go to his house the day he left. I hadn't heard from him either. He never called or emailed. It was horrible. I had become closer Jacob Black. He had always been friends with me and Edward, that is up until Edward and I became a couple. Now it was just me and him. He had talked me into going to a party with him one night and I, reluctantly, agreed to go. It was my first outing without Edward and I wasn't prepared for what would happen. Jacob had talked me into drinking. I had never drank before that night. I woke up the next day in my room to the morning sun shining in. My mom and dad had went on a cruise and Emmett, well I didn't know exactly where Emmett was. I rolled over and felt someone beside me. I sat up and saw Jacob laying next to me. I looked down and neither of us was dressed. "Oh my god!" I screamed and Jacob stirred._

"_What the hell Bella? Don't scream my head is killing me," he said and sat up in the bed next to me. _

"_Jacob! What the hell happened last night?!"_

"_Well you got drunk and we came back to your place and you said you wanted me so we had sex."_

"_Oh my god!"_

"_Relax Bella. Everything will be ok."_

"_Get out!"_

"_What?"_

"_Go home Jacob!"_

"_Ok fine," he said and got dressed and left. _

_I stayed away from him for about two months. I never talked to him at school and on the weekends I just stayed in my room. It was June and school was out. I stayed in my room all the time. Emmett stayed busy with football and girls and our parents had went on another cruise. I was in my room reading one day when I heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs and opened the door. Edward Cullen was standing on my front porch. _

"_Hello Bella."_

"_Edward," I said and started smiling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged me back. "Oh Edward."_

"_Bella, can I come in?"_

"_Yeah," I said and stepped back. He walked in and went and sat on the couch in the living room. I sat next to him._

"_How have you been?" He asked when I sat down._

"_Good and you."_

"_Good." We continued to talk and he told me about his school and his new friends. _

_I couldn't take it anymore so I said, "Edward just tell me if your family is moving back." He stopped talking and looked at me._

"_Bella, my family has to go back to Texas, but, we are moving back in a couple of weeks."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, now I have to go. My family's flight leaves in an hour but I'll be back in two weeks."_

"_Ok," I said and walked him to the door._

_He went to walk out and then turned back to me and said, "Bella, promise me you'll wait for me to return so that we can be together." I couldn't form a sentence so I just kissed him. He laughed and said, " I'll take that as a yes," and walked out. _

_It was a week before Edward came back and my mother had found out that I was four weeks late for my period. She took me to Dr. Baylor to see what was wrong. I was pregnant. I was seventeen and pregnant and worst of all I didn't know if Edward or Jacob was the father. I didn't tell Jacob about the baby. He had come over to go over football plays with Emmett after my mom and I returned. I went up to my room and stayed there. _

_It was the day that Edward's family returned and he had come over to take me to dinner. We were sitting at the Italian restaurant where we had our first date. He looked at me and said, "Bella what's wrong?"_

"_What do you mean?" I asked. I had carried a conversation with him all through the date._

"_You're not acting like yourself. You're acting like there's something wrong. Like there's something bothering you."_

"_No there's nothing." I replied and the waitress brought us our food. We ate in complete silence. He took me home and I went up to my room and decided to call Jacob._

"_Hey Bella," he said when he answered._

"_Hey Jacob," I said. "I have a question."_

"_Ok what is it?"_

"_Did you use a condom the night we slept together?"_

"_No. Why?"_

"_Oh God." I said as I started to hyperventilate. _

"_Bella, Bella what's wrong?"_

"_Jacob I'm pregnant."_

"_Oh God. Our dads are going to kill me."_

"_Jacob I don't know if the baby is yours or Edward's."_

"_Does he know?"_

"_No."_

"_Bella what are you going to do?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Have you considered abortion?"_

"_Jacob! I can't do that. I can't kill an innocent soul. It didn't ask for this."_

"_Bella, I can't be a father."_

"_I don't even know if you are."_

"_I know but we're all to young for this. Just get an abortion. It'll solve everything and no one will ever have to know."_

"_Jacob."_

"_Just think about it. I've got to go. Bye Bells."_

"_Bye," I said and hung up the phone. My mom walked in my room with my laundry and I said, "Mom I'm pregnant."_

"_I know Bella. It'll be ok. You can give the baby to a nice family and then go on with your life."_

"_I talked to Jacob."_

"_Oh, what did he say?"_

"_Abortion." "Bella."_

"_I know Mom, but I think that it would work."_

"_Bella you're not getting an abortion and that's final. I think you should call Edward and tell him." She said and then walked out. I called Edward and told him to come and get me that we needed to talk._

_Edward came and got me and took me to the meadow. He spread out a blanket and we sat down on it. "Edward I have something to tell you."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_Oh my God."_

"_I don't know if you're the father."_

"_What?"_

"_I slept with Jacob a week after you left."_

"_What?"_

"_We got drunk and I don't know."_

"_Bella what are you going to do?"_

"_I don't know. Jacob says abortion and my mom says adoption but I think I'm kind of attached."_

"_I'm going to kill him," Edward said as he jumped up, "The baby might not even be his it might be mine."_

_I stood up and grabbed Edward's hand. Fear and worry was taking over my body. "Edward," I said and a sharp pain shot through my stomach. I doubled over._

"_Bella! Are you ok?"_

"_No."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_It's my stomach."_

"_Ok I'm going to take you to my dad," he said and picked me up and carried me to the Volvo. _

_When we got to his house he carried me inside and Carlisle came and examined me._

_**End flashback**_

**BPOV**

I lost the baby and Edward had felt guilty ever since and hated Jacob. Edward walked into the kitchen where I was and I was crying. "Bella, love, what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around me and held me.

"I lost the baby."

"Love that was a long time ago."

"I know but you were thinking about it and it got me to thinking about it and now I just-" I couldn't finish the sentence. I started sobbing and Edward carried me up the stairs to our bedroom and laid me down on the bed. "I'm sorry," I said and looked up at him.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm going to go back downstairs and finish the paper work and I'll be back. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, go finish your paper work I'll be fine," I said and Edward walked out closing the door.

**EPOV**

I walked back to my office and sat down and dialed a number on my phone I never really dialed. "_Hello_," Jacob said when he answered the phone.

"Jacob it's Edward."

"_Edward? Why are you calling me?_"

"Because I want you to keep your son away from my daughter." "_All right Edward now you know we can't control them. I talked to Justin and I can't tell him to stay away from Morgan. When I look at him I see me when you took Bella from me._"

"I didn't take her from you. You never had her to begin with."

"_Edward you left her behind. She was getting depressed so I took her out and-_"

"And took advantage of her and then put too much stress on her and she lost what might have been mine."

"_It could have been mine! You know I feel bad about that because Bella and I might have had a child._"

"Well we'll never know."

"_No we'll never know._"

"Jacob just keep your son away from my and Bella's daughter."

"_Fine I'll do what I can._"

"That's all I ask," I finished and hung up the phone.

**JPOV**

I hung up the phone and started up the stairs. The nerve of Edward to call me and tell me how to parent my child. And to tell me that I caused Bella to lose the baby. Carlisle had said it was me, Bella's mom, and him that had put all the stress on her and her keeping it a secret for so long. In all honesty I didn't want Bella to have an abortion it was just the first thing I thought of. I could kill a baby that hadn't even asked to be born in the first place. I got to Justin's door and knocked. "It's open," he called from inside. I opened the door and walked in.

"Justin, Edward just called."

"Let me guess he told you to keep me away from Morgan." He said from where he was laying on his bed. He was throwing a baseball up in the air and then catching it.

I sat down in the chair at his desk. "Yeah."

"Great, now not only does he tell me but he tells you."

"Justin, I'm not going to tell you to stay away from her."

"You're not?" He asked and caught the ball when it came back down and looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"No I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because I see the way you look when you talk about her and when you're with her and when you're on the phone with her. It's the same look I had when I was your age and was with Bella, Morgan's mother."

"But I thought that Edward and Bella had always been together." Oh crap what had I just done. Now he's going to have questions and if I tell him the truth then he'll tell Morgan and Nate and I don't even know if they know. "Dad?"

"Well they have I mean I wanted to be with her but couldn't because of Edward."

"Ok."

"Well I'm not telling you to stay away from her. So that's it. Goodnight," I said as I stood up and walked out the door.

"Goodnight Dad," I heard Justin say before I closed the door.

* * *

**Ok so there you have it the reason why Edward hates Jacob. I hope you liked it. R&R. And again thank you lionandthelamb24.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra **


	7. The Family Meeting Sneak Out

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**

* * *

Chapter 7

**JustinPOV**

I could not believe that Dr. Cullen, Dr. Cullen being Edward not Carlisle, had called my dad and told him to keep me away from Morgan and on top of that my dad told me he didn't care if I saw Morgan. And he had said when him and Bella were together. Bella has always said that her and Edward were always together. I don't know what but I think something is going on between our parents and I don't think it's good.

I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed my cell phone. I texted Morgan to meet me in the meadow. My phone vibrated.

_Morgan: Right now?_

_Justin: Yeah. I'll meet you outside of my house._

_Morgan: Ok._

I knew she'd say ok and I only lived two houses down from her. So I got up and walked down stairs and told my dad I was taking a drive to ease my mind. He said, "Ok. Don't be out to late," and I walked out of the house.

I got in my truck and waited for Morgan. She finally got there and climbed into the passenger seat. I started the truck and backed out of my driveway. Once we were down the road a little ways she finally talked. "Just so you know my grandpa Charlie is on patrol tonight." Great, just what I need, to get pulled over by Chief Swan with his granddaughter who I'm not supposed to see.

"Good to know," I ended up replying. Neither of us said anything the rest of the way. I pulled on to the road where we'd leave the truck and have to start walking. I had brought a blanket for us to sit on. I carried the blanket to the meadow and held Morgan's hand so she wouldn't fall.

Finally we reached the meadow I spread out the blanket but we both remained standing. We stood there for a few minutes before she finally spoke. "So why did you want me to come to the meadow with you?"

"Because I wanted to see my girlfriend," I said stepping closer to her and reached out a brushed a piece of hair away from her face. She closed her eyes and tensed at my touch. I drew my hand back and she opened her eyes.

"You don't need to say that," she replied.

"Say what?"

"That I'm your girlfriend."

"But you are. Unless you know of a reason why you shouldn't."

"Come on Justin, you can't tell me that you're not afraid of what my dad will do if he catches us together."

"I'm not. I mean what's the worst he could do?"

"Ok fine. What about my uncle Emmett and my uncle Jasper?" She folded her arms across her chest and had that look like what are you going to do know on her face. I loved that look. I loved all of her looks. I took a deep breath because honestly I hadn't thought about those two, and they were worse than Edward when it came to Morgan and me or any other boy.

"Well, honestly I hadn't thought of that. But it doesn't matter," I said and stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her waist. She put her hands on my shoulders and looked up at me.

"Oh it doesn't."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I don't think I can live without you," I replied. She smiled up at me.

"You know it's going to be difficult," she said looking into my eyes.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I mean you obviously can't come over to the house and at school word would just get back to my dad."

"Yeah, so what's the plan?" I asked. She looked up at me with a shocked look until she realized I was being serious then it turned into a smile.

"Well we could meet out here but it's already started to turn cold."

"Yeah we could just drive my truck out here and sit in it for a couple of hours."

"Now what would we do for a couple of hours in a truck?"

"I don't know but I can think of one thing," I said and she laughed. I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She ran her hands up my neck and into my hair. I knew that when she did this she didn't want the kiss to end. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she opened her mouth for me. She never tried to fight me for dominance. She broke the kiss and walked over to the blanket and sat down. I walked over and sat down beside her and started to kiss her again. She ran her hands down my chest to the edge of my shirt and started to take it off. I broke away and said, "Morgan we can't do that."

"It's ok Justin. I want to. I want to be as close to you as I can and I want to feel your skin against mine." I couldn't turn her down when she said stuff like that. I let her take my shirt off and I took her shirt off her and her bra and she laid down on the blanket. I kissed her lips and then moved down her neck to her chest. I kissed of her breasts. I loved them. They weren't too big and they weren't too small. She started to unbutton my pants and I helped her get them off and then I took her pants and panties off her and took my boxers off. I entered in her and she gasped. I stayed still while she adjusted. She was so tight but it felt so good. She looked at me when she had adjusted and I started to move in and out of her. I built up a rhythm that was comfortable for both of us. I could feel it building up and I knew I wouldn't last much longer and then Morgan started making sounds. She started to moan and that me start to moan and want to come. She finally said, "Justin. Justin I can't last. I'm going to. Justin come with me. Justin."

That's when it happened. I got my release and her walls tightened around me. I stayed in her and laid my head on her breasts while both of us caught our breath. "Morgan."

"Yeah."

"Baby are you ok?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I'm far better than ok," I said and lifted my head so that I could see her. When I lifted my head I pulled out of her and then I kissed her lips. I heard her phone start going off and I grabbed it. I read what was on the screen. I handed her the phone and she answered it.

"Hello. Ok. Ok. I'll be home in a few. Bye," she said and hung up the phone. "That was Nate. He said that my dad called my aunt Alice and now everyone's coming over. I've got to get home," she finished and we started grabbing for our clothes. When we were dressed I grabbed the blanket and we headed back to the truck.

I put the blanket in the backseat and we got in and I started toward our houses. We didn't say anything on the way home. I pulled into my drive way and we both got out. I walked over to where she was and said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she replied and I gave her a kiss.

"I love you," I said when the kiss ended.

"I love you too," she said and I gave her one last kiss and she started toward her house. God only knows when I'll get to kiss or touch her again. I went in my house and went up to my room and went to bed.

**MPOV**

I had just left Justin's house and was walking to mine. I still couldn't believe what we had done. I always loved being close to him but now we had been as close as two people can be. When he told me he loved me I felt different inside from when someone in my family told me that.

I walked up my driveway and saw that Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper had drove her yellow Porsche, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie had driven his Jeep, Grandma Renee and Grandpa Charlie had drove the police cruiser, and Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle had driven the Mercedes. Great everyone was here. So I snuck around to the pool and sat on the edge out of site of a window.

**EPOV**

After I called Jacob I called Emmett. "Hello," he answered right before the answering machine picked up.

"Emmett it's Edward."

"Edward what the hell! I was having my first alone time with Rose since Jason was born!"

"Dude, Emmett, I don't need to hear those things and besides you two need to get over here."

"Why?"

"Because I'm calling Alice and Jasper and Mom and Dad to come over."

"My mom and dad or your mom and dad?"

"Both."

"Dude is everyone ok?"

"No. I'll tell you all about it when you get here."

"Ok dude we'll be there. Bye."

"Bye," I said and hung up. I picked the phone and called Jasper.

"He answered on the first ring. "Hey Edward I heard what happened. Man that sucks. Alice and I are on our way over to your house."

"Jasper, how did you find out?"

"Bella called Alice and then Alice told me."

"Oh. Well I called Emmett and him and Rose are on there way."

"Good. We'll take care of him and make sure he thinks twice before he goes near Morgan again."

"Ok well see you when you get here. Bye."

"Bye," he said and hung up. So Bella confided to Alice. Great now Alice is going to be on Bella's side who is on Morgan and Justin's side. Great. Well there was still our parents. I called Mom first and Bella had already called her and when I called Renee Bella had also called them. Great so it was me, Jasper, Emmett, and ,hopefully, Rosalie against everyone else. The odds were not good.

I heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. When I walked into the foyer Bella was standing in the doorway with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Renee, Charlie, my mom, and my dad. Everyone was talking at once wanting to know what was wrong and if Morgan was ok. Then Alice, my dear sweet twin sister who always said she had a special connection with me, said, "Um Bella, where's Edward?"

"Oh, um I believe he is in his office doing some paper work or something," replied Bella. "Why don't you all go into the living room and I'll go get him," she said and turned around and walked right in to me. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her from tumbling backwards and she looked up at me and into my eyes. We stayed like that for a while and then I leaned down to kiss her and my dad and Charlie cleared their throats. I looked around and remembered we weren't alone. That always happened when I looked into her eyes. I unwrapped my arms from around her and walked into the living with everyone fallowing me. We all sat down in the chairs and on the sofa.

"Ok, so now what's this all about?" Asked Emmett. Bella looked at me and gave me the look that says tell them. So I did.

"Ok so I came home early and went upstairs to Morgan's room and walked in on her and Justin Black in her bed undressed."

"You mean they," Emmett couldn't bring himself to say it.

Bella looked at Emmett and said, "Oh you've got to be kidding me! Emmett! When we were her age you talked about nothing else but sex and now you can't even say 'you mean they had sex'. What's wrong with you?"

"It's different when it's my niece who is involved." Emmett replied. He wasn't happy that Bella had said that, but it was the truth. Rosalie was trying to hide her laughter and before long everyone was laughing about it. "Ok enough of laughing at Emmett." Emmett said annoyed. "Now what do we do about this?" He asked when everyone had stopped.

"Well I-" I started to say something when we heard footsteps on the stairs. It was Nate coming down.

"Nate, where are you going?" Bella asked him. He looked over and saw everyone in the living room and walked in.

"Oh, hey everyone," he said. "I was just going out to the pool."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because Morgan's out there and I don't want her to be alone." He replied.

"Oh, well make sure she's ok and take upstairs to one of your bedrooms." Bella told him and he started to walk out.

"Ok Mom," he said and left.

"Ok Edward focus," Emmett said. "When are we going to kill him?"

"You're not," Bella said before I could speak.

"I wanted to kill him the second I walked in the room but I didn't want Morgan to see it and then Bella told me not to."

"Bella, why'd you do that?" Emmett asked her.

"Because he's a good boy."

"Oh come on," Emmett said and then everyone started talking at once. I could tell it was going to be a long night.

**MPOV**

I was laying outside by the pool looking up at the stars when I heard the sliding glass door open. I sat up and saw Nate walking out. He came over and sat down beside me. "Are you ok?" he asked. I looked at him but I couldn't answer. He put his arm around me and just held me. He held for what seemed like forever before he finally spoke again. "If it helps I'm not a virgin either." I sat up and looked at him.

"Really?" I asked. Nate had never been open about his love life. All I knew was that he had a new girlfriend every two to four weeks.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Since when?" I asked. I knew I had a shocked look on my face but I couldn't help it.

"Like two weeks ago." He replied. I had to think of who he dated two weeks ago. And then it came to me. Two weeks ago he dated Britney Crowley.

"Britney Crowley?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing it's just I didn't know."

"Hey I'm not like Uncle Emmett. I don't go around talking about my sex life all the time." He replied. I couldn't help but laugh and soon he was laughing too. "Why are we laughing?" He asked after we had laughed for a while.

"Because you said you don't go around talking about your sex life like Uncle Emmett."

"That's funny?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because it's true."

"Ok, my sister's lost her mind." He said laughing.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and hit his shoulder.

"Ok, fine I'm kidding."

"I know," I said hugging him.

"So where'd you go tonight?" He asked.

"Oh, well um." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say 'oh I snuck out with Justin to the meadow and we had sex.

"You snuck out to see Justin didn't you." He said it more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah."

"What'd you two do?" He asked and I felt my face turning red.

"Um," I said.

"Oh."

"What?"

"You two had sex."

"How do you know these things?"

"Easy I know the vibes you give off and right now you're giving off the if I tell you it will be weird vibe."

"I love the whole like twin telepathy thing. It really comes in handy at times like these." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah well-," he went to say something but before he got it out we heard voices coming from inside the house. I looked at Nate and he stood up and then helped me up and we walked in the house to the living room.

XOXOXO

When we walked into the living room everyone was talking at once. Uncle Emmett was just kept repeating 'I'm going to kill him' over and over and Aunt Rosalie was trying to calm him down. Grandpa Charlie was saying something about how he couldn't believe what he did and Grandma Renee, Grandpa Carlisle, and Grandma Esme were agreeing with him. Uncle Jasper and my dad were talking about what to do and my mom and Aunt Alice were trying to get everyone to calm down. Grandma Esme looked up when we walked in the room and said, "Morgan." That's all it took. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

I smiled and said, "Hey everyone." No one said anything. So Nate and I just stood there.

It was probably two minutes before Grandpa Carlisle spoke. And being the doctor that he is he asked, "Morgan, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"You're not hurting or having any pains?"

"No. I feel better than ever," I said and Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Grandpa Charlie, and my dad groaned. "Ok bad choice of words."

"Well I'm just happy you're ok," Grandma Esme said and got up and walked over to me and hugged me.

"Me too," agreed Grandma Renee and she walked over and also gave me a hug. When they were done they returned to their seats.

"Well I think you two should go to your rooms," Dad said looking at us.

"Yes sir," I said turned to walk up the stairs.

I made it a fourth of the way up the stairs and heard Nate say, "You know Dad, they really do love each other. Justin's not like me about girls. He doesn't have a new girlfriend every two to four weeks."

"You have a new girlfriend every tow to four weeks?" Asked Grandma Esme.

"Uh yeah," Nate replied.

"You know you sound like your Uncle Emmett?" Asked Grandma Renee.

"Not really."

"Well you do," Said Grandma Renee.

"At least tell us your still a virgin," said Grandma Esme. Nate hated it when they asked me questions. Nate never was good at lying to our grandparents. Nate had always been great at lying to Mom and Dad but never their parents.

"Well," Nate said.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no," said Grandma Esme.

"No," said Grandma Renee.

"All right! That's my nephew!" Exclaimed Uncle Emmett.

"Nate you can't be serious," said Mom.

"Well I am," replied Nate. "Now I'm going upstairs to make sure Morgan's ok. Goodnight everyone," he said and I heard footsteps on the stairs.

I continued up the stairs to my room with Nate following. I walked in my room and sat down on my bed and Nate came in and shut the door. "I can't believe you told them that," I said as he sat down on the edge.

"Yeah well maybe it will take some of the heat off of you," he replied.

"Doubt it. I mean Dad told you that you could date but wouldn't let me and now neither of us are virgins."

"Yeah well what can I say?" He asked and there was a knock on my door.

Aunt Rosalie walked in and said, "Hey Morgan. Hey Nate. Can I talk to Morgan alone for a little while?"

"Sure," said Nate and he walked out and Aunt Rosalie took his place.

* * *

**Ok here's chapter 7. What will Rosalie have to say? Find out when I update again, which I hope is very soon. Sorry for leaving it as a cliffy. R&R and don't forget to vote on what will happen with Morgan and Justin. The poll is on my profile.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	8. Discussions

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**

* * *

Chapter 8

**MPOV**

Aunt Rosalie came in my room and sat down on the edge of my bed. "So, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine, I don't feel like I have a fever or anything," I replied trying to stay off the subject of me and Justin.

"Morgan, you know what I mean." I knew but I didn't want to talk about it. "Morgan." I also knew I'd end up telling her.

Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice were like my second moms that were also my best friends. I could talk to them about anything. So I asked, "Where's Aunt Alice?"

"She's down stairs helping Bella to try and calm down Jasper, Emmett, and Edward."

"Oh. Well the pain's gone."

"Good. You know if you have any questions or just want to talk you can come to me."

"Thanks."

"It doesn't hurt as bad the second time and it does the first," she said.

"I know," I replied quickly and we both looked at each other shocked.

"I thought it was your first time?"

"It was."

"Then how do you know it doesn't hurt as bad the second time?" She asked and I just sat there not even looking at her. "Morgan."

I took a deep breath and said, "I snuck out with Justin earlier tonight. We went to the meadow and had sex."

"Wow. You know you two are moving way faster than Emmett and I did. We waited like a week before we had sex for the second time. I remember because-"

"Aunt Rose! I really don't want to hear about you and Uncle Emmett having sex!" I exclaimed interrupting her.

"Sorry."

"It's ok I just get enough of it from Uncle Emmett."

"He never has been able to keep his mouth shut about that. Ok well if you ever want to talk just call me," she said and got up off my bed and walked to the door.

"Ok."

"Goodnight Morgan," she said as she walked out and closed the door.

"Goodnight Aunt Rose," I said and got ready for bed.

**BPOV**

After everyone had left Edward and I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I had changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, checked on the kids, and was now laying in bed next to Edward. I had my head on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me. "Bella," he said.

"Yes Edward."

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I'm wondering what we're going to do with Nate and Morgan." I replied.

"Well I say we lock Morgan in her room until she's fifty."

"Edward, we can't do that."

"No, but we can forbid her from seeing Justin Black."

"For how long?"

"For a month or two."

"Edward."

"Bella we have to do something. If we don't she could end up pregnant at sixteen."

"Like I was. I know. So we keep them from each other, then what?"

"Then we'll just take it a step at a time."

"So what are we going to do about Nate?"

"Bella we can't punish him."

"Why not?!"

"Bella, love, Nate didn't do anything wrong."

"He had sex with some girl."

"Yes, but we didn't tell him not to and besides I gave him the talk and some condoms." I sat up in the bed and turned on the lamp and looked at him.

"You what?!" I exclaimed.

"I gave him the talk."

"And some condoms! Do you realize you basically told him to go out and have sex!?"

"Bella calm down. I didn't tell him to go out and have sex. I gave them to him and told him that he shouldn't need them but if he did he would have them and I also told him to be careful."

"You're worried about Morgan getting pregnant but you don't even think about Nate getting someone pregnant. You know Edward it works both ways!? It doesn't take just one person to make a baby! It takes two people and the two people don't even have to be in love! They could just be too drunk to even know what's going on and then wake up the next morning naked and then six weeks later 'Surprise! Your pregnant!' and guess what it's not the guy who has to worry about taking care of two lives!" I said. I was furious at Edward for the first time in my life. Really truly furious.

"Bella, love-"

"Oh no! Don't you dare say 'Bella, love' to me! You're the one who left! You left me alone and Jacob was there and comforted me! He's the one who got me to loosen up! Then you come back and I end up being pregnant and not knowing who the father is! And then my mom's telling me adoption, Jacob's telling me abortion, and you're telling me that you're going to kill Jacob for wanting to kill the baby that might or might not even be yours in the first place! And now our daughter is in love with his son and you don't want them to be together because Jacob might have been the father of my first baby and you blame him for me miscarrying!" I exclaimed.

"Um Bella, Morgan is behind you." I turned around and there was Morgan standing in the doorway. Her curly bronze hair was down and she had on a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and her bunny slippers. She had a stunned/shocked look on her face. I didn't know what to say.

**MPOV**

I was laying in my bed reading Gone With the Wind when I heard my mom screaming from her and my dad's bedroom. So I pushed my covers aside and walked down the hall to their bedroom. I opened the door and walked in and my dad said, "Bella, love-"

But he was cut off by my mom. She started screaming, "Oh no! Don't you dare say 'Bella, love' to me! You're the one who left! You left me alone and Jacob was there and comforted me! He's the one who got me to loosen up! Then you come back and I end up being pregnant and not knowing who the father is! And then my mom's telling me adoption, Jacob's telling me abortion, and you're telling me that you're going to kill Jacob for wanting to kill the baby that might or might not even be yours in the first place! And now our daughter is in love with his son and you don't want them to be together because Jacob might have been the father of my first baby and you blame him for my miscarriage!" Oh my god is what went through my mind. My dad left my mom sometime in their life and then Jacob stepped up and comforted Mom and then she ended up getting pregnant and didn't know who was the father and then miscarried. They kept it a secret from us all this time and were going to keep it a secret even now.

When my mom was done Dad said, "Um Bella, Morgan is behind you." Mom turned around and looked at me. She just kept staring at me with a look that I can't even describe.

* * *

**Ok so I couldn't help but leave it as a cliffy. Don't kill me. Let me know what you think should happen with Morgan and Justin both knowing the secret they're parents kept from them.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1ncess Aur0ra**


	9. Author Note Sorry

Ok guys I hate it when chapters are just author notes too, but I need help. And I hope that you my readers will be willing to. Ok so basically I

need a beta reader or just someone to go over my work and tell me what needs to be done with the plot, punctuation, spelling, capitalization,

forming ideas, forming characters or just changing the characters in general like how they act their names and their family members. So if you beta

read, want to beta read, or know someone who is a really good beta reader let me know. **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!!**

Luv Luv Luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra


	10. Chapter 9: The Secret

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9

**MPOV**

I walked out of my parents bedroom and went to Nate's room. I opened the door and jumped on his bed and started shaking him trying to get him awake. "Mom give me five more minutes," he said and rolled over.

"It's not Mom it's Morgan and you really need to get up." I said and continued to shake him.

"Ok, fine I'm up I'm up. What's wrong?" He asked as he sat up in his bed and turned on his lamp.

"Ok so I heard Mom yelling and I went into their room and she was talking to Dad about something that happened when they were teenagers."

"Ok, you woke me up to tell me that."

"No, it's what they were talking about."

"What were they talking about?"

"Dad left my mom sometime in their life and then Jacob stepped up and comforted Mom and then she ended up getting pregnant and didn't know who was the father and then miscarried. They kept it a secret from us all this time and were going to keep it a secret even now."

"Jacob Black?"

"Yes."

"Justin's dad?"

"Yes."

"Got Mom pregnant?"

"Maybe, possibly."

"What do you mean maybe, possibly?"

"It might have been Dad's."

"And she miscarried?"

"Yes, but Grandma Renee was telling her to give the baby up for adoption and Jacob told her to have an abortion and then when she told Dad he told her that he was going to kill Jacob for wanting to kill the baby."

"But the baby might not have been Dad's?"

"Right."

"Ok what does this have to do with us?"

"That's the reason Dad's been flipping out about me and Justin dating."

"Because Mom slept with Jacob?"

"Probably that and the fact he told Mom to have an abortion."

"Oh. Well does Justin know?"

"I don't know if he does or not."

"Well call him and tell him."

"You mean you're not upset that Mom, Dad, and Jacob have kept this a secret?"

"Well honestly I want to hear them say it and you need to calm down and just talk to them in the morning."

"Fine," I said and got up and walked out.

I went down to my room and picked up my cell phone and called Justin._ "Hello_,"_ he answered right before it went to voicemail._

"Justin."

_"Morgan?" _

"Yeah."

_"What's wrong?"_

"Did you know that your dad might have gotten my mom pregnant when they were teenagers and that she miscarried?"

_"Yeah my dad told me earlier tonight."_

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

_"Because I thought it was your mom's place to tell you not mine."_

"Oh."

_"Yeah. Listen nothing against you or anything but can I call you back in the morning?"_

"Sure."

_"Ok. I love you."_

"I love you too."

_"Bye."_

"Bye," I said and hung up. I still couldn't believe he was telling me that he loved me. I laid my phone on my table and laid down. Maybe Nate was right. Maybe I should just talk to Mom and Dad in the morning.

**BPOV**

Morgan walked out of our bedroom and I turned and looked at Edward and said, "Why didn't you tell me she was behind me?"

"I tried to but you said 'Don't you dare sayBella, love to me' so I just kept quiet until you were done."

"Oh, well you should've told me. Now I have to go explain to Morgan why I didn't tell her," I said as I got up and walked down the hall to Nate's bedroom where heard her voice. I listened to their conversation and went back to my and Edward's room. I walked in and sat down on the bed.

"What did she say?"

"She went and talked to Nate and Nate told her to wait until morning to talk to us."

"Well then go to sleep and we'll talk more about it in the morning." I laid down in the bed next to Edward and eventually fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**MPOV**

When I woke up the next morning I went and took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and went downstairs to the kitchen. I walked in and Mom was cooking, Dad was sitting at the breakfast bar having a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper, Nate was sitting next to him drinking a glass of orange juice, and Ashlynn was in the bassinet. I sat down next to Nate and Dad said, "Good morning Morgan."

"Good morning Dad," I replied. Mom walked over and sat a plate down in front of me and Nate each. "Thank you Mom."

"Your welcome," she replied and sat down on the other side of Dad as she sat down two more plates.

"Ok. Since Morgan is up and your mother is finished cooking lets talk about what happened yesterday and last night," said Dad as he folded the newspaper and sat it to the side. "Lets start with Morgan's punishment." I looked up and could tell my dad was serious.

"Ok so how long am I grounded for?" I asked.

"Your punishment is you are not allowed to see Justin for two months."

"Dad, you do realize they go to the same school, have some classes together, and that he's my best friend. Right?" Nate asked and took a bite of his eggs.

"Nate, don't start," replied Dad.

"Ok, but I'm just saying."

"Enough, Morgan you're not allowed to see him for two months. Understand?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Good," he said and took a drink of coffee.

"Now about what you heard last night," Mom said. "Do either of you have any questions?"

"Yeah I do," Nate said. "What happened when you two were teenagers?"

"Bella you tell the story," Dad said.

"Ok fine I will. I and your father were seventeen and Jacob was sixteen. Your grandfather Carlisle got transferred to a Texas hospital so the family moved. The night before they left your father and I had unprotected sex. I was devastated when they left and Jacob comforted me. He took me to a party and got me to drink. I got drunk and woke up the next morning in my bed next to Jacob and we were both naked. We had sex the night before and didn't use a condom. I didn't think about it until about six weeks later when I found out I was pregnant. Your father's family moved back that day. I told my mom and she told me to give it up for adoption, I called Jacob and he said to have an abortion. Your father came over and convinced me to go to the meadow with him and I told him I was pregnant and didn't know if it was his or Jacob's and that my mom said adoption and Jacob said abortion. So your father told me he was going to kill Jacob for wanting to kill his baby and I had a sharp pain in my abdomen. Your father took me to Carlisle but I had already miscarried. Carlisle said it was from the stress of my mom telling me adoption Jacob telling me abortion and your father wanting to kill Jacob. We all decided that it would be best to keep it a secret; especially when you two and Justin became friends. And now it's all come out since Morgan and Justin are dating and having sex," she said and took a drink of orange juice. I couldn't help notice that Dad tensed up when Mom said 'having sex'; I don't guess I could really blame him. Nate and I both just sat there saying nothing. "Nate. Morgan. Do either of you have anything to say?" Both of us shook our heads no.

"I'm going to my room," I said as I got up to go upstairs.

"And I'm going to Justin's," said Nate and he walked out the door and I went upstairs.

**EPOV**

"Well at least they didn't over react," Bella said when Nate and Morgan left.

"Yeah," I said. I couldn't think about anything else other than Jacob Black slept with Bella and now his son has slept with my daughter. I sat there for a few minutes trying to think of something else. Finally I said, "I'm going to the hospital to do some work," and gave Bella a kiss.

"When will you been be home?" Bella asked as I walked over to the counter to get my cell phone and keys.

"I don't know. Later tonight," I said.

"Ok. Bye. I love you."

"Bye. I love you too," I said and walked out to my car.

I drove over the speed limit all the way to the hospital and once I was there I buried myself in my work. Nurses kept coming into my office asking if I was ok I would reply yes but I know I didn't fool anyone, I never work on weekends and here I was on a Saturday sitting in my office working. The door to my office opened and a Alice walked in and sat down in a chair in front of my desk and screamed, "Edward! What are you doing at work! You should be at home with Bella!" Why does Alice always feel the need to scream at me?

"Alice I'm at work and not at home because it would be too uncomfortable.

"What do you mean too uncomfortable?"

"Well the kids know about what happened when we were seventeen."

"Morgan and Nate know about the miscarriage?"

"And Justin. Apparently Jacob felt the need to tell him."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well I think you should go home and talk to Bella."

"Why? Alice what do you know?"

"Well, Bella called and sounded really upset. I think she's going into depression again."

"Alice I'm a doctor I think I would know if she were going into depression."

"Correction Edward, you're a pediatrician. You didn't even realize it the first time."

"Oh and you know what depression looks like?"

"Edward remember I am an OBGYN. I deal with this stuff all the time."

"It's been six weeks."

"That doesn't mean anything. Has she gone back to her normal schedule?"

"Yes Alice. She's doing everything she always has."

"What about sex?"

"What about it?" I asked looking at her.

"Well is it good, bad, or not happening?"

"Oh God Alice! You can't expect me to answer that!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're my little sister. There's no way in hell I'm talking to my little sister about my sex life with my wife!"

"Do you want me to call Jasper?"

"No!"

"How about Mom or Dad?"

"No!"

"Rosalie?"

"No!" "What about Emmett?" "Alice I really don't want to talk to anyone about the sex life I have with my wife!"

"Edward."

"What?"

"Will you answer one question about the sex life you have with your wife?"

"Only one."

"Ok. When's the last time you had sex with Bella?"

"I don't know."

"One more?"

"Fine."

"Good. Have you had sex since Morgan started dating Justin?"

"Once."

"Ok. When?"

"Right before school started."

"Ok well my suggestion is go home and have sex with her to try and keep her out of depression," Alice said and stood up and walked to the door. "Bye Edward," she said and walked out. Great, my little sister is telling me to go home and have sex with my wife. That's just great.

I stayed for a couple more hours to finish my paper work and then called Bella. "Hello," she said when she answered.

"Bella, it's Edward."

"Let me guess, you're working late."

"No. I was just going to ask if the kids were home."

"Oh well your parents took Ashlynn and Tanner, Nate went over to Justin's, and Morgan is babysitting Jackson and Emmett Jr." Jackson was Alice and Jasper's son, he was three and acted just like Alice does when she doesn't get to go shopping. Emmett Jr. was of course Emmett and Rose's son, he acted just like Emmett.

"Well she should have fun."

"Yes."

"Well I'm leaving the office so I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye," I heard Bella say and then hang up the phone. I walked out of my office and out of the hospital to my car. I got in and sped all the way home.

When I got home I walked into the kitchen and Bella was checking on something she had cooking in the oven. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "How much longer until it's done?" I asked as I started to plant soft kisses on her neck.

"I'm just keeping it warm," she replied.

"Oh well would you rather have dinner or dessert first?" I asked and she turned around in my arms to look at me.

"If it's my choice then dessert," she said and stood on her tiptoes and kissed me softly on the lips. I picked her up and carried her upstairs to our bedroom.

**BPOV**

Edward should have been getting home any minute and I already had the table set and dinner cooked. Alice had came over earlier today and talked to me. She thinks I'm going into depression. She asked me about Edward and I having sex. When told her it had been about five months or longer she told me to fix him dinner and then get him upstairs and jump his bones. So I was, once again, going to take Alice's advice.

I walked over to check the lasagna I had made and felt two strong familiar arms wrap around my waist. "How much longer until it's done?" He asked and then started planting soft kisses up my neck.

"I'm just keeping it warm," I replied and leaned back into him.

"Oh well would you rather have dinner or dessert first?" He asked and I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"If it's my choice then dessert," I replied and stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his lips. He swept me up in his arms and carried me upstairs.

**Ok I hope you liked it. R&R**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me so long to update!! I had problems figuring out what to write and I have someone reading over my work to catch mistakes and to help make the to story flow better. I hope you like what we came up with.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me!!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I curled into Edward's chest and he pulled the covers over us. My parents had taken Tanner for the night and Esme and Carlisle had taken Ashlynn. Edward wrapped his arms around me and sighed. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent and said, "What?"

"That was amazing," he replied and chuckled.

I giggled and said, "Yeah."

"It's been so long since we've made love that I'd forgotten how amazing it is."

"Almost like our first time."

"Yeah, except for the fact that we already know what each other likes and doesn't."

"Yeah. Do you remember our first time?" I asked hoping he would start telling me about it. The way he described how he felt that night always made my heart swell.

"Of course Love. How could I forget?"

"Will you tell me about it?" I asked him and he kissed the top of my head and said, "Sure."

"I took you to the meadow and told you that my family was moving to Texas. You looked at me with a hurt look on your face and my heart crumbled. All I knew to do was to hold you so I did and then you stepped back and looked at me and told me to make love to you. I looked at you and asked you if you were sure and you said yeah so I did. It was the best thing that had ever happened to me," he finished and I looked up at him and he kissed me. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach that I always got when I kissed him after he talked about our first time together.

I rested my head back on his chest and said, "You know I bet that's the same way Justin feels about Morgan?"

"Bella, Love, don't do this. Don't start on this subject."

"Don't do what?" I asked acting innocent and like I had no idea what he was talking about. I needed him to let what happened between me, him, and Jacob go.

"Bella, you're ruining a perfect romantic time between me and my wife by talking about something that shouldn't be happening," he said the last part and my heart sank.

"You know that Justin and Morgan love each other just like me and you do," I said as he started to run his fingers through my hair. It always sent chills down my spine. I heard him growl and then I said, "Think about how you felt when my dad told us we couldn't be together," I paused to let that sink in. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes. We ended up sneaking out a lot and then you thought you were pregnant again," he said.

"Do you want that to happen to Morgan? Do you want to be a grandpa Edward?" I asked hoping that he would take the bait.

"No, not right away," he replied and we sat there in silence that weighed down on me while Edward was thinking. I could tell because he wasn't touching me and he always did after we made love unless something was bothering him or he was thinking about something. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he finally said, "I think we should let Morgan see Justin." I heard the words come out of his mouth but couldn't believe it. My heart soared for my little girl who had just gotten what she's been wanting. I sat up and looked at Edward. I could see he was questioning what he had just said by the look in his eyes.

I kissed his mouth eagerly and said, "Edward you're doing the right thing."

He kissed me again and said, "Bella you'll be the death of me some day," I looked at him and kissed him again and then looked at the clock. Edward was nuzzling my neck and I said, "Edward."

"Yes Love?" He asked still nuzzling my neck.

"We need to get up and get dressed Justin will be home any minute," he stopped and looked at me and then looked at the clock and mumbled under his breath shit. We got up and got dressed and went down stairs. We snuggled up on the couch and Edward turned on the TV for us to watch and we waited for Nate to come home.

**NPOV**I was laying in the meadow with my girlfriend, Addie. I felt like such a nerd; grinning every time I think about her, every time I hear her name. Whenever I'm around her I just can't take my eyes off her. I was entranced by her every quality. Her long, espresso hair, her beautiful hazel eyes that shift colors slightly with her mood. Her skin had a natural glow; not like the fake tan a lot of the other girls at my school have. She is shy, but confident. She's about a foot shorter than me, but it's a perfect kissing height. It makes me feel like I'm her protector. Plus, my parents already love her. She babysits Ashlynn and Tanner often; she loves children.

We met last summer when Justin and I went to La Push to see his Grandpa Billy and Grandma Sue. We went down to the beach and that's when I saw her.

_--Start Flashback--_

She was standing next to the water with her friends laughing. We were hanging out with Justin's cousin Jordan. He knew everybody who lived in La Push, so I asked him who she was.

"Oh that's Adelynn Aldridge, but dude don't waste your time." He told me quickly. "Why not?" I asked him, my heart sinking. I still hadn't taken my eyes off of her, and a tall, muscular guy walked over, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. "That's why. Dean Walsh, captain of the football, basketball, baseball, and track teams and also her boyfriend for the past year." Jordan explained with a sympathetic smile. "Great," I replied, sarcastically. I watched her from a distance for the rest of the day. Her smile was contagious and she had an amazing laugh. For the rest of the summer, Justin and I would go to La Push every chance we got. I slowly built up the courage to talk to her. Justin and I were at the beach again and I saw her walking the shoreline alone. I took a deep breath. It was now or never. I cautiously walked over to her, trying to make a little noise so I didn't startle her. She turned to me and smiled. All my previously planned words went right out of my head. All those nights, laying awake, practicing my speech were gone.

"Hi, I'm Nathaniel". Wait. Did I just tell her my full name? "I mean, you can call me Nate. If you want. Everyone else does." I corrected quickly, trying to recover. I held out my hand. She took it gracefully, gently.

"Hi Nate. I'm Adelynn, but you can call me Addie. Everyone else does". She shrugged, smiling. I guessed that she'd said that to make me feel less stupid. It worked. "Well it's nice to meet you Addie," I smiled brightly. She met my eyes, but quickly bent her head in embarrassment as a blush crept up her neck. It only made her more beautiful. "It's nice to meet you too Nate…" she trailed off, waiting for me to tell her my last name. "Oh, sorry Nate Cullen. What's your last name?" I blushed. I sounded so awkward! Why couldn't I talk to girls like Uncle Emmett? I'd make a mental note to get some advice from him. Subtly. "Aldridge," she replied. "Are you related to Dr. Cullen?" Oh no. How did she know my dad? "Uh yeah." I shuffled my feet nervously. Was that good or bad?

"Is he your dad?" she asked, tilting her head slightly in curiosity.

"Well that depends are you talking about the pediatrician or the surgeon?" I asked, I wasn't sure if she was talking about my grandpa or my dad. "The pediatrician." Aw, crap. She did know my dad. "Yeah, that's my dad." "Really?" she looked genuinely surprised, which surprised _me_. "Yeah, why?""Because I've never seen you at the house whenever I go babysit." Oh, so she was the babysitter my parents raved about. I wish I would have been around to meet her. But then, I guess if I was around she wouldn't need to be there. "Oh, yeah I'm usually out with Justin." I explained. "Justin Black?" she clarified. "Yeah.""I babysit for his family too." Wow. Either she's desperate for money or she really likes kids. "Wow. Small world," I smiled. "Definitely," she agreed. We continued to talk, walking further down the beach. We talked about everything from favorite colors to past relationships; I soon found out that she and Dean had separated, my heart soared. Too soon, it was past dusk, and Addie said that she needed to get home. I walked her to her car, opening the door for her like I'd seen dad do for mom countless times. She smiled in gratitude. I asked her, shyly, if I could see her again. I was elated when she told me she was free this weekend.

_--End Flashback--_

After that, we spent every free minute we had together. That was until two weeks ago when she decided we needed to take a break. Then I called her last Saturday and told her I was miserable without her and she said she missed me too and we got back I was laying in the meadow with her. Her head was resting on my chest. I felt her shiver and wrapped my arms around her more tightly.

"Do you want to go sit in my truck?" I asked, worrying she was getting too cold. She sat up and looked at me and said,

"Yeah, it's sort of cold." She replied, sitting up slightly. I stood up, keeping a tight hold on her as we walked to my truck. I opened the passenger door for her and I got in on the driver's side.

"So what'd you do while we were broken up?" She asked and I froze in my seat. Images of the night I lost my virginity started flashing through my mind.

"Nate? Are you ok?" her eyes were concerned. "Huh. Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Listen we need to talk.""Nate you're the one who said you wanted me back." She said defensively. "I know but you may change your mind after hear this. While we were separated Britney Crowley asked me out and I said yes. We dated for like a week." I said slowly, trying to stall, looking for the right words. "Ok. I don't really care." I could see the wheels in her head turning. She knew there was more to the story than I was telling her. "I know but it was more than that. We slept together.""You mean more than you just slept in the same bed, don't you." She asked, wincing. I couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded my eyes slowly, forcing myself to keep my eyes locked with hers. She didn't respond, just stared out the front windshield of my car, wrapping her arms around her torso. She looked like she was in pain...or was it just thoughtfulness? I wasn't sure. "Listen I know you're mad but please just don't tell me to stay away from you." I begged. "I'm not mad.""You're not?" My eyes widened in surprise. "No." She shook her head, but kept her eyes on mind. I knew she wasn't just trying to placate me. "Why?" I asked, before I could stop myself. Something told me I didn't want an answer to my question. She shrugged, trying to play it off as no big deal. "Dean and I got back together for a week and the same thing happened..." she said bluntly. I was a little surprised at her confession, but more surprised by the fact that I was immediately jealous. "So you're not mad?" I asked, trying to hide my jealousy. She would probably be mad at that. "No. Are you?" "No," I said and then leaned in and kissed her. Her lips tasted delicious, like mint. She pulled back, looked at me and smiled. Then, her cell phone rang, effectively ruining the mood. She groaned, pulled it out of her pocket and checked the screen. She looked sad. "It's my dad," she said regretfully as she answered the call.

"I've got to go," she said sadly, tucking her phone back into her pocket. I just nodded and began driving her to house. Once we were there, I walked her to the door and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, and promised to call her later. I pulled into the driveway, groaning when I saw both my parents were home. I really did not want to be interrogated right now. I walked into the house and was about to reach the stairs when I heard Mom's voice.

"Did you have fun tonight?" she asked kindly. I walked into the room I heard her voice from, and saw her and my dad snuggled up on the couch.

"Yeah," I said shortly. My dad sent me a glare that said _watch it. _I felt bad for snapping at her, but I really did not want to have a relationship talk with my parents right now. "Well that's good. Are you two back together?" she asked kindly, obviously oblivious to the fact that I did not want to be talking about this. "Yeah," I told her, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my jeans, hiding my clenched fists. "Good," Mom smiled at me. I tried to return it, but it just felt awkward. "Yeah well I'm going upstairs. Goodnight," I turned on my heel and made a beeline for the stairs. "Goodnight Nate," I heard Mom say quietly. I could tell she was sad, but I didn't care at this moment. I laid down on my bed and my phone rang. It was a text from Morgan.

**Nate, Mom and Dad think I'm staying over at Heather's and you know. If they ask tell them I'm at Heather's. I owe you! Thanks and love you! **

Great, now I had to cover for Morgan. I knew Morgan was sneaking out with Justin tonight; but I didn't know she was telling Mom and Dad she was staying with Heather.

**MPOV**

I was lying on my back in Justin's bed staring at the ceiling, the soft green sheets tucked under my arms. I gently rolled to my side, propping myself up on my elbow to look at his sleeping form. He was lying on his back, the sheet lying loosely across his hips. I ghosted my hands across his chiseled chest. He was perfect. He started to stir and his eyes opened. I stared deeply into them and smiled. He returned the smile and stretched his arms above his head and moaned. "Did you have a nice nap?" I asked as I sat up in the bed and held the sheet around me.

"Yeah," he replied and sat up next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and started to kiss up my collar bone to my neck. I leaned away from him so that I could look into his eyes and saw recognition in them. I laid back on the bed and he laid back to where he was laying on his side next to me. He ran his hand up my side and then rolled over on top of me. I ran my fingers through his thick soft black hair and brought his lips to mine. The kiss was gentle but lovingly. I could feel the warmth of his skin against mine and I wanted more. He broke the kiss and looked at me. He put his forehead against mine and said, "Morgan."

"Yes," I answered. We were both breathing heavily.

"I love you. I love you more than you'll ever know."

I smiled and said, "I love you too," and he brought his lips back to mine. I was about to tell him that I was hungry when my stomach spoke for its self. I broke the kiss and laughed.

He laughed too and said, "I'm hungry too. Let's go get something to eat."

"Ok," I said and we both got out of bed and got dressed.

About two hours later we were back at house. He had put on a movie but neither of us were watching it. We spent the rest of the night in each others arms.

* * *

**There you have it. Whew!!! I thought I was never going to get done with this chapter. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Reviews make me happy!!!!**

**Love love love, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	12. Explanation READ!

**Hey guys!! I'm sorry it's taking me awhile to get the next chapter up, but I do have an explanation. I wasn't going to tell you all this but I think it's best. I have a lung disease know as Cystic Fibrosis (CF). CF causes the mucus in the lungs to be thicker making the lungs more vulnerable to infection. I get sick very easily. The past three weeks I have been in the hospital with pneumonia. I couldn't write or update due to my parents not getting me the laptop I've been asking for, for years. Anyway I'll have the next chapter as soon as possible I'm still adjusting to being at home. Please forgive me. If you have any questions or just want to tell me off for not updating just review to this or send me a PM. Again I ask that you please forgive me and continue to read the story.**

**lovelovelove**

**-Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra-**


	13. Surprise Morgan, Justin, Nate, and Addie

**Ok I finally got this chapter done!! Yay!!!! The next couple of chapters are really big for the story so it make take me some time to get them up because I want them to be really good and for everyone to love them!!!! I've already started the next chapter and hope to have it up soon. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me!!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**MPOV**

I woke up and looked at the clock on my bedside table it was five o'clock in the evening. I got up and walked down stairs. Mom was making dinner in the kitchen. I walked in and got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and sat down at the breakfast bar. "Hello Sweetie. How are you feeling?" Mom asked as she added some vegetables to the pan.

"Fine," I replied. In truth my back was killing me. Just then I heard the front door open and someone walk in.

I felt two strong, warm, familiar arms wrap around me. "How are my two favorite people?" Justin asked and kissed my cheek.

"We're fine," I said as he walked around to stand in front of me and planted a soft kiss on my growing stomach. Growing stomach flashed through my mind. I looked down and sure enough my stomach had more than tripled in the size it was yesterday. Justin was rubbing it and I put my left hand on the top and felt movement. I froze and Justin looked at me smiling and said, "Isn't it wonderful. Felling our child moving. I mean I can't begin to imagine what it must feel like from your point of view."

"It's weird," I got up off the stool and said, "I'll be back in a second," and ran upstairs to my room. I stood in front of my full length mirror and turned at every angle. I was pregnant. I didn't know how far along I was or anything but I was pregnant. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes and looked around my room. Everything was the same. I got out of bed and walked over to my full length mirror and looked at myself. I ran my hands across my very flat toned stomach and relief rushed over me. It was just a dream. I sat back down on my bed and continued to read the book I started when I got home from school.

"Dinner!!!!" I heard Mom yell from the kitchen. I looked at my clock one hour had passed. I closed the book and shoved it under my bed and went downstairs for dinner.

I sat in my place next to Nate. I noticed there was an extra place sat on the other side. Dad came in and sat down next to me at the head of the table, Tanner was sitting to his right, Ashlynn's highchair was next to him, Mom's place was at the head opposite of Dad, then Nate, and between Nate and me was the extra place. "Guess what Dad?" Tanner said all excited.

"What Tanner?" Dad replied as he scooted Tanner closer to the table.

"I caught a frog today!" Tanner exclaimed.

"You did!?" Dad replied as he loosened his tie a little.

"Yeah! I showed it to Mom and she got mad and told me to set it free so I did."

"Well she was right. How would you like to be kept in a box in someone's room?" He asked Tanner.

"I wouldn't," Tanner sad as sadness crossed his face.

"Ok then. Morgan?" Dad said and looked at me.

"Yeah Dad?" I replied.

"Why is there an extra place sat?"

"I don't know. Mom didn't say anything to me about having a guest." I replied as Mom walked in carrying the rolls and sat them on the table along side the mashed potatoes, gravy, peas, butter, and baked chicken.

"Edward straighten your tie. Nate's bringing Addie over," she said as she sat down in her seat and the front door opened. Nate and Addie walked in holding hands. I looked at Dad to see his reaction but was disappointed that he didn't look bothered. I knew that if it were me and Justin he would've had something to say. Nate pulled out Addie's chair and then sat down himself. "Hello Addie," Mom said as she fixed Tanner's plate.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for having me over for dinner," she said smiling. I'd never really gotten to know Addie all that well. I knew she babysitted Tanner and Ashlynn and sometimes Georgia, Justin's sister.

Mom sat back down and nodded to Dad that he could start passing around the food. "Well we love having you," she replied.

Dad passed me the peas and said, "So Morgan how was your day?"

I took the peas and put some on my plate and replied, "Good. I had a cheer meeting over new uniforms after school but other than that good." I passed Addie the peas.

"You're a cheerleader?" She asked as she took some peas and passed them to Nate.

"Yeah," I replied and passed the mashed potatoes.

"So am I. I love cheering," she said.

"So do I," I replied and Dad cleared his throat saying to eat.

After dinner Mom and Dad cleared the table and went to get dessert. Nate and Addie were holding hands under the table and Tanner was drawing shapes with his finger on the table. "So do you have a boyfriend?" Addie asked and I snapped to attention.

"Um yeah," I replied.

"Who is it?" She asked and Nate gave her the look that said shut up.

"Justin Black."

"Oh I know him. I babysit his little sister. She's so cute. He's an awesome football player."

"Yeah one of the best," I said and Mom and Dad brought in dessert. After we were done I went back upstairs to my room and Nate and Addie sat in the dinning room talking.

I grabbed the book out from under my bed and looked at the cover. From Conception to Delivery it said in big letters across the front. I turned the list of symptoms and grabbed a pencil off of my desk and put a check mark next to the ones I had. My symptoms were nausea, vomiting, fatigue, bigger appetite, missed period, and smaller bladder. At the bottom of the page it said if you have five or more of these symptoms take a pregnancy test or see your doctor. I went over to my full length mirror and pulled my shirt up and looked at my stomach. It still looked the same. I turned every which way and touched my stomach but nothing. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought I can't be pregnant. There's no way I'm pregnant.

**JustinPOV**

I was sitting in my room staring at the picture of Morgan and I sitting out by her pool during the summer. In the picture we're sitting in a lounge chair and Morgan's on my lap kissing me on the cheek. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her beautiful curly bronze hair and her soft pink lips. I was thinking about sneaking over to see her when I heard on a knock on my door. "Can I come in?" It was my mom and like always she waited for me to say come in.

"Yeah," I replied and put the picture back on my night stand.

She walked in and sat down on the edge of my bed. "You really love her don't you?" She asked noticing I was still looking at the picture.

"Yeah," I replied.

"You know that Edward doesn't like you."

"Yeah I know. And it's all because I'm Jacob Black's son."

She laughed a little and said, "He's just afraid that you'll hurt his little girl."

"Why can't he see that I love her and she loves me? Why can't he just let us be happy like him and Bella and you and Dad?"

"Well son I wish I could answer that but unfortunately I can't. I can however tell you that maybe if you go and talk to Edward and let him see how much you love his daughter then maybe he'd take it into consideration."

I felt hope for the first time about this situation. "Thanks Mom, but do you really think it will work?"

"If you try hard enough it might."

"Thanks. Did you come in here to talk about me and Morgan?"

"No, not exactly, I just wanted to see if you could keep Georgia for me tomorrow?"

"Why can't Addie?"

"Because she has plans."

"Ok. I can watch her."

"Thank you sweetie," said my mom and she got up and kissed me on the forehead and walked to the door.

"Hey Mom!?"

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Goodnight," she said and walked out and closed the door.

I laid there in my bed thinking about what I could say to Edward to try and show him that I loved his daughter more than anything in the world.

**Addie's POV**

Nate and I were sitting in his truck saying goodnight. He was holding my hand and leaning towards me. "I love you Addie," he said and kissed my lips lightly.

"I love you too Nate," I replied feeling the butterflies in my stomach that I always felt when he said that.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm going to hang out with my friends," I lied. I didn't like lying to him but I had no choice I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Oh ok well I can hang out with Justin then."

"Yeah, well I'll text you later. Goodnight," I said and went to get out of the car.

"Wait," he said and I froze. He got out and walked around to my side of the truck and opened the door, of course I would fall in love with a gentleman.

He opened the door and held out his hand and I took it. When I was out he pulled me close to him and kissed me. I tried to break apart but when he put his arms around me I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away and said, "As much as I'd like to continue this I have to go."

He let me go and said, "Goodnight babe," and got in his truck. I watched him disappear around the corner before I went inside.

I went straight to my room and got the box I bought this afternoon out of my night stand. I stared at it as I held it in my shaking hands. I had a lump the size of a softball in my throat and my stomach was in so many knots I didn't know what to do. Very carefully I opened it and read the instructions twice. I pulled out the stick and went into the bathroom and did as the instructions said. I walked back into my room changed into my pajamas and laid down in my bed. I eventually fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning and felt refreshed; and like always the first thing I thought of was Nate. I was in heaven until I saw the box laying on my bedroom floor. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. The stick from the night before was laying on the counter. I walked over and picked it up. Two pink lines stared back at me. The first thing that went through my mind is no. I walked back into my bedroom and crawled back into bed hoping this was nothing but a nightmare.

I heard my bedroom door open and felt the presence of someone else in my room. I could feel them walking over to my bed and then felt them sit down on the edge. "Addie, Mom says if you don't come down to breakfast I get your pancakes," said my older brother Jason.

As good as pancakes sounded I couldn't face my family, not yet anyway. "Tell Mom I don't want any."

"Are you sick?"

"No. Why?"

"Because you never turn down pancakes. What's wrong Ad?"

"Nothing," I replied hoping he'd give up and go back down stairs and eat my pancakes in peace.

"Hey! What's this?" He asked and I sat up in my bed to see what he was talking about. He was holding the box in his hand. "Is this yours?"

I can't lie to Jason just like I can't lie to Nate. "Yeah," I replied avoiding eye contact.

"Oh my god. You're not," he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah. I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"Who?" He asked and I looked at him. I could tell he was getting mad.

"Nate."

"I knew that boy was trouble the first day I met him! I'll kill him!"

"No! Jason you can't! He doesn't know! He may not ever know," I said and started crying.

He came over and sat down beside me, "Don't cry Addie. I won't really kill him, but you do need to tell him."

"I know. I'll tell him this afternoon," I said.

"Good. Now let's go eat some pancakes. I'm sure Jason Jr. is hungry."

I couldn't help but laugh and said, "Ok, but do me a favor don't call it Jason Jr. I'd hate to have another you." He laughed and we walked down stairs for breakfast. Yes I , Adelynn Elizabeth Aldridge, was pregnant with Nathaniel Anthony Mason Cullen's baby and he had no idea.

* * *

**I hope everyone likes it!!!! R&R!!!!**

**lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	14. Telling The Guys

**Hey Guys!!!! I'm so happy I finished this chapter and have started on the next chapter!! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed the last one. You all seemed shocked that both Morgan and Addie are pregnant. LOL!!!! But I'd really like to thank TheGreatAli who read both stories, Bella and Edward's First Child and Daddy's Little Girl, and reviewed every chapter!! I think that is so awesome!!!! Well I'll get to the story now. **

**lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Myer owns not me**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

MPOV

I woke up the next morning and went down stairs for breakfast. It was a Saturday and Dad was off. He was sitting at his end of the table and Nate was sitting next to him. They seemed to be in a deep conversation and didn't notice when I sat down. Mom had already brought in the eggs and bacon and walked in carrying the toast. She sat the plate down on the table and sat down next to me. We all filled our plates and began to eat. "But Dad I don't know what she's keeping from me," said Nate as he swallowed his mouth full of eggs. His always been a disgusting eater. "Well are for sure she's hiding anything?" asked Dad.

"Well, no. Not exactly."

"Ok then. Buy her some flowers maybe a bear and you'll be good as gold."

"Edward," my mom said in her warning voice. "Nate that doesn't always work. Try talking to her."

"Do you really think that will work?" Nate asked.

"Yes," replied Mom.

"No," said Dad at the exact same time. Mom gave him her and why not look. "Listen son. If you start talking to a girl about her feelings then she's going to want to talk about them more often."

"I think we should just eat breakfast," said Mom. "Oh and Edward we'll be talking later." Dad hung his head and we finished breakfast.

After breakfast Nate headed to Justin's, Mom and Dad went to Dad's office to talk, and I went upstairs to my room. Tanner was with Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle and Ashlynn was with Grandma Renee and Grandpa Charlie.

When I was finally alone I pulled the book out from under my bed and made a decision. I had to tell someone. Someone I could trust. So I called Aunt Rose. "Hey Morgan," she said when she answered.

"Hey Aunt Rose. Are you busy today?"

"No. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," _I just think I'm pregnant _I thought, "Is Uncle Emmett there?"

"No. He's on his way over to your house."

"Do you mind if I come over?"

"Of course not."

"Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."

"Ok. Bye," she said and I hung up. I stuffed the book in one of my big purses and went down stairs.

I walked to Dad's office and knocked on the door. "Just a second," I heard Mom call from inside. Their voices were muffled whispers but I still heard them. "Edward grab your shirt," I heard Mom whisper.

"I got it. Straighten your top," Dad whispered. The thought of my parents having sex just creeps me out. I remember in Jr. High when we learned about the reproduction system in science some guy said imagine this is what your parents did to make you and your siblings and they probably still do. It always gave me chill bumps to think about. "Ready?" Dad asked Mom.

"Yeah," she replied and Dad opened the door. I could see that some of his stuff on his desk had been knocked to the floor and that some of the books on one of the book shelves had fallen to the floor also.

"Um, I'm going to Aunt Rose's for a little bit," I said.

"Ok sweetie have a good time," Mom said. And I could tell Dad liked this.

"Ok," I said and walked off but before I got to far away and Dad shut the door I said, "Oh and Uncle Emmett's on his way."

I heard Dad say, "Shit," before I walked around the corner and out the front door.

I bumped into Uncle Emmett as I walked down the steps. "Hey Morgan! Where you off to?" He asked.

"Your house," I replied.

"Ok well have fun," He said and went to the open the door.

"Oh by the way Dad's mad at you."

"Why the hell is he mad at me?!"

"Because he was about get some from my mom but I interrupted and told them I was going to your house and that your were on your way here," I said and walked to my car.

"Oh, well see you later," he said and just went on in. I shouldn't have told my parents that Uncle Emmett was coming. I should've just let him walk in on my dad having sex with his little sister, but I didn't.

Five minutes later I was sitting on a couch next to Aunt Rose and Emma was laying in the floor coloring. "So what's up?" she asked. I reached down and unzipped my purse and handed her the book. "Morgan what are you doing with this?"

"I think I'm," I couldn't finish the sentence. I tried but there was a lump blocking the word.

"Well have you taken a test?"

"No," I said.

"Well lucky for you I thought I was last week and bought a couple. There's still one up in the bathroom if you want to take it. You really should but I'm not going to make you."

"Thanks Aunt Rose," I said and got up and went into the master bath. I sat on the edge of the bath tub and read the instructions three times. I followed them and carried the stick looking thing back down stairs. Aunt Rose already had a paper plate sitting on the coffee table.

"Put it down here and we can look at it together." I did as she said and waited for the longest fifteen minutes of my life.

When they were over Aunt Rose told me to look and when I did my favorite color became the color I hated most. Two pink lines stared back at me. I felt the fire behind my eyes and the lump in my throat. Warm water started to flood my mouth and I ran back into the master bath and clung to the porcelain bowl. It felt as familiar as the one in my bathroom at home that I had been clinging to the past couple of weeks; which is the main reason I picked out the book I did and came here today. I felt Aunt Rose walk into the bathroom and stand behind me. She pulled my hair back and put it up for me with a hair band. Then she got me a glass of water and a wet rag. She handed me the rag and I wiped my mouth then she handed me the cup and I rinsed my mouth with the water and spit it out in the sink. "How long have you been doing this Morgan?" Aunt Rose asked as I flushed the toilet.

"Two weeks."

"Is this the reason you read the book you did?"

"Yes, and the reason I came over today," I said and hung my head and started crying.

I was sitting in the floor by the toilet and Aunt Rose came and sat down beside me and wrapped me in her arms and said, "Don't cry Sweetie. It'll be ok. It will all work out. I'm sure that Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Charlie won't kill Justin. I mean maybe they'll just hurt him but not kill him because he'll need to live to help you with the baby." That was the first time that it was ever mentioned about a baby and I completely lost it. I was to young to be a mom. I was still a kid how was I supposed to take care of one. I knew Justin would help. He loved kids.

"Do you really think so?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Well honestly no. I mean to them you're still the little girl that rides her bike up and down the driveway, that tries to play football with her brother and uncles, that wears tutu every Tuesday to ballet. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah they don't want to realize that I've grown up."

"That you've grown up into a beautiful young lady," said Aunt Rose and for the first time in three days I smiled.

"So how should I tell Justin that he's going to be a daddy?"

"Well you could come up with a creative way or you could just blurt it out. I'd go with creative."

"Thanks Aunt Rose. I think I know what I'm going to do. So I'm going to go and start getting things ready to tell him tonight."

"Ok Sweetie. If you need anything just call me."

"Ok. Thanks," I said and hugged her and then left.

**APOV**

"So are you going to tell him?" Jason asked as we sat on my bed staring at my phone and the pregnancy test.

"Yes I'm going to tell him. I just don't know how or when." "Now that's not the Addie I know. The Addie I know isn't afraid of anything or anyone."

"I didn't say I was afraid. I just don't know what he'll say or do or anything like that. What if he hates me and leaves me? What if he tells me he doesn't want it or me? What if-"

"What if he tells you he loves you and can't live without and can't wait for you to have his baby your baby his and your baby?" Jason asked cutting me off.

"Be realistic what guy is going to tell a girl that."

"I think he would but hey what do I know," Jason said as he got up and walked over to my door. "Just tell him and see what he does," were his last words before he walked out and shut the door.

I sat there staring at my phone. When I reached for it to call Nate my phone started ringing. It was Nate. "Hello," I said when I answered.

"Hey Babe. I'll pick you up at seven tonight and take you to dinner."

"What's the occasion?"

"I have something that I need to ask you."

"Oh. Ok. I'll see you then."

"All right Babe. Bye."

"Bye," I said and hung up.

Nate showed up at seven as promised. I was ready to go when he got there. We went to dinner and afterward to the beach at La Push. We walked up the beach not talking just holding hands. When we came to the rocks where people could climb and jump off Nate stopped and turned to me. He led me over to the rocks and sat me down on one. He got down on one knee in front of me took my left hand and said, "Addie I've loved you since the first day I met you. You were my best friend and now you've become my girlfriend. I feel whole when I'm with you and when I'm not I feel like half of me is missing. When I'm not with you I'm thinking about and when I'm with you I don't ever want to leave you." He pulled a ring box out of his jeans pocket. A lump rose up in my throat and I felt fire behind my eyes as they filled up with tears.

"Oh Nate. I can't marry you," I said as I tried to remember how to breathe and he opened the box.

"Addie I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm promising you that someday I will ask you to marry me. When we're in college or out of college. I don't know exactly when but I will when we're both ready. So will you take the ring? Will you let me promise that I will be with you as long as you want me?" I couldn't talk so I just nodded yes. He slipped the ring on my left hand ring finger. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He broke the kiss and held me in his arms and said, "I love you Adelynn Marie Aldridge." I pushed away from him and he said, "What's wrong babe?"

"Nate I have to tell you something," I said.

"Ok."

"After I tell you, you might want the ring back," I said and took a deep breath. "Nate I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'm going to keep it and I completely understand if you walk out on me right now."

"Oh Baby. I'm not going to walk out on you and I want you to keep the baby," he said and pulled me back into his arms.

"Really?"

"Yes," he replied and kissed me. He put his hand on my flat stomach and I put my left hand over his. "So when are we going to tell the grandparents?"

"Well we can go tell yours then we can go tell mine."

"Ok," he said and led me back to the truck.

**MPOV**

I drove over to Justin's house at seven that night. His parents were out and his little sister was with his grandpa Billy. I parked behind truck and walked to the front door. I rung the doorbell and Justin opened the door. He wasn't wearing anything except a towel. "Oh, hey babe," he said and I tried to look at his eyes and not his chest or where the towel was wrapped around his hips.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Do you mind waiting while I go change?"

"No, not at all," I said and sat down on the couch in the living room as he went upstairs.

He walked into the living room a few minutes later wearing jeans and a football t-shirt. He sat down beside me he sat down beside me and gave me a kiss. "So what did I do to deserve this great surprise?" he asked as he pulled me into his lap.

_You got me pregnant _is what went through my mind. "Well I have something to give you," I said and dug through my purse and pulled out the card I bought and handed it to him.

He opened the envelope and read the card. He looked at me and said, "Sweetheart I think you picked up the wrong card. This one is for someone who had a baby." He didn't get it, so I took out the plastic bag that I put the pregnancy test in and handed it to him. He took it and looked at it. Realization washed over his face. "This is a pregnancy test."

"Yeah."

"Is it yours?"

"Yeah."

"And the two pink lines mean that?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant. Well that's great! That's wonderful," he exclaimed and kissed me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said and kissed me again.

"So you don't want this back?" I asked pointing to the promise ring he gave me for my birthday four months ago.

"No," he replied. "So are you ready to face your parents?"

"Face my parents? Are you serious? You want to go tell my parents?"

"Well yeah. They need to know."

"What about yours?"

"We'll tell them too."

"Ok, lets tell your's first so that you're alive to tell them," I said and he laughed.

"Ok," he said and we waited for his parents to come home.

* * *

**Ok so now let me know what you think!!!! And if you have any ideas or suggestions about what should happen or what should change or really about anything at all let me know because I really like to hear what the readers want to see happen. **

**lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra **


	15. Telling The Parents

**Two updates in one day!!!! Yay!!!! I'm so excited. I've already started on the next chapter and hope to have it up soon. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me!!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**NPOV**

I still couldn't believe what Addie had told me. I mean I was happy that she was carrying my baby. She is the only person I'd ever want to carry my baby. I drove to my house. We were going to tell my parents first. I pulled into the driveway and parked. I helped Addie get out of the truck and led her into the house. We walked into the living room where I heard the TV on. Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch. "Hello Addie. How are you?" Mom asked when we walked in.

"I'm good," replied Addie.

"Um, Mom. Dad. We have something to tell you," I said and took Addie's hand in mine.

"What is it?" Mom asked.

"I accepted Nate's promise ring!" Addie blurted out and then looked at me apologetically.

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Mom exclaimed and jumped up and came over and hugged both of us. I noticed Dad kept staring at me.

"That's not all," Addie said and Mom stepped back and Dad stood up and put his arm around Mom's waist. I put my arm around Addie as she began to explain. "I'm pregnant. With Nate's baby." She looked at me and I looked at her.

"Oh my," said my mom.

"Nathaniel Anthony Masen Cullen! Did you not understand the talk?! Did you not understand the use of condoms?! Did you not understand the consequences?!" Dad exclaimed.

"Edward, sweetheart, calm down. Nate you should take Addie home," Mom said.

"Ok, but we're going to tell her parents," I said and Addie and I walked out of the room.

Things didn't go much better with her parents either. When we got there her parents had just gotten home from having dinner with Jacob and Leah Black. "Momma. Daddy. We have something to tell you," Addie said. Quil, her dad, never took his eyes off of me. "Nate gave me a promise ring," her mom's face lit up. "And I'm going to have Nate's baby."

"What?!" exclaimed her dad. Her mom looked from Addie to me I could tell her dad was furious.

"Um, Nate I think it's vest if you leave," said her mom.

"No Claire! I need to talk to him," said Addie's dad. "Quil you can talk to Nate after you have calmed down," said Addie's mom and then she and Addie walked me to the door. "Say your goodbyes and then Addie come in the living room so we can talk with you."

"Yes Mom," Addie said and her mom left us alone. "I'm sorry about my dad," she said to me.

"It's ok. No worse than my dad," I said.

"I love you Nate," she said and wrapped her arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around her and said, "I love you too," and then kissed the top of her head.

"You'd better go before my dad comes and kills you," she said and let go of me.

"Ok. I'll text you later," I said and walked out.

Before I closed the door she said, "You better."

I got in my truck and started driving. It finally hit me. I was going to be a father. I didn't know the first thing about being a father. I knew how to change diapers and fix bottles and give baths but that was only because I helped Mom out with Ashlynn and Tanner. I drove to the clearing to think about what I needed to do for Addie and the baby.

**MPOV**

Justin and I were sitting on the couch when his parents got home. When they walked in Jacob said, "Well hi Morgan."

"Hi Jacob. Hi Leah," I said acknowledging them.

"Hello Morgan," Leah said.

"Mom and Dad we have something to tell you," Justin said and Jacob sat down in one of the chairs and Leah sat on the chair arm.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

I looked at Justin and he looked at me. I nodded for him to tell them. "Well you both know how much Morgan and I love each other, how we've said one day we'll get engaged then married and then someday have a family."

"Oh! Congratulations! Morgan let me see the ring," exclaimed Leah.

"Mom we're not engaged," said Justin and the light in Leah's face disappeared. "We're pregnant." Jacob and Leah froze.

"Well technically I'm pregnant but Justin's the father," I said.

"No we're pregnant. I was there for the conception I'll be there for the birth and everything in between and everything after," Justin said looking into my eyes and holding my hands.

"Well I'm not shocked," Jacob said.

"Me either. I take it you haven't told Edward and Bella," said Leah.

"No, we haven't," I said.

"But we are going to tell them tonight," said Justin.

"Well then you should go tell them," said Jacob. So we left to go to my house.

I pulled into my driveway and Justin pulled in behind me. Nate's truck was gone so I couldn't rely on him for support. Justin came up and opened my door and helped me out. "Are you ready?" I asked as he started leading me to the front door.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said and took my hand in his.

We walked in the house and into the living room where my mom and dad were. As soon as my dad saw Justin he tensed up. "Momma. Daddy. We have something to tell you," I said.

"What is it?" Mom asked. I could tell she was trying to keep Dad calm.

"You're going to be grandparents," I said excitedly.

"Yes," said Dad. "We know."

"Wait how'd you find out?" I asked.

"Nate and Addie stopped by earlier and told us," Mom said.

"How'd they find out?" "Addie took a pregnancy test. Are you feeling ok?" Mom said.

"Wait a minute. Addie's pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Mom.

"Oh man! This is weird," I said.

"What's weird?" asked Mom.

"Well Addie's pregnant and so am I," I said watching my dad's face for a reaction.

"Oh no!" Mom exclaimed.

"Morgan Elizabeth Marie Cullen go to your room!" Dad yelled. I looked at Justin, who looked scared to death, and went up stairs to my room. The bad thing was I couldn't hear my dad yelling at Justin.

**EPOV**

Nate and Addie had just left. "What are we going to do?" Bella asked as she curled into my chest.

"If they think they're old enough to have sex then they should be able to handle the consequences that come with it," I said.

"You are going to talk to him aren't you?" she asked.

"Of course! At least this night can't get any worse."

"Mm hmm," she replied and I kissed the top of her head. I started to think back to what had happened when Bella and I were seventeen.

**Flashback EPOV**

_I had left the love of my life to move with my family to Texas. I hate Texas. It's not that all great of a state. We had been here a few months now. Dad was working with Dr. Hale, Mom had become best friends with Mrs. Hale, Alice was dating Dr. and Mrs. Hale's son Jasper, and that left me and Jasper's sister to be friends. Rosalie was beautiful don't get me wrong it's just that she didn't compare to Bella. For one she was a Blonde. I hate Blondes. I prefer Brunettes. Second she wasn't that much shorter than me. Third she was a bitch. Nobody could walk over her. She tried to get me to go out with her and on occasion sleep with her but I could only think about Bella. Finally my dad said we were moving back to Forks. Of course Dr. Hale and his family were coming to but we were moving back. I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait to see Bella. _

_Our plane landed and I went with my family out to the house. My mom asked me to run to the supermarket in town and pick up a few things. So I did. I ran into Mike Newton when I was there. I hated that guy. He had tried to split me and Bella up a few times. "Hey Dude!" Mike called._

"_Hey Mike," I replied._

"_Are you moving back?" he asked._

"_Yeah," I replied._

"_Cool. Well sorry to hear about Bella. Man you and her made a great couple."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Dude she's with Jacob Black now. Well anyway Dude I've got to go. See ya later," he said and walked away. I paid for my stuff and went home._

_I stayed in my room for the remainder of our stay. My mom asked if I was going to go see Bella but I never answered her. Finally on the last day I went to Bella's house. I knocked on the door and Bella answered. _"_Hello Bella." I said _

"_Edward," she said and started smiling. she wrapped her arms around my neck and I hugged her back. "Oh Edward."_

"_Bella, can I come in?"_

"_Yeah," she said and stepped back. I walked in and went and sat on the couch in the living room. She sat next to me._

"_How have you been?" I asked when she sat down._

"_Good and you."_

"_Good." We continued to talk and I told her about my school and my new friends. _

"_Edward just tell me if your family is moving back." she finally asked. I stopped and looked at her._

"_Bella, my family has to go back to Texas, but, we are moving back in a couple of weeks."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, now I have to go. My family's flight leaves in an hour but I'll be back in two weeks."_

"_Ok," she said and walked me to the door._

_I went to walk out and then turned back to her and said, "Bella, promise me you'll wait for me to return so that we can be together." She kissed me. I laughed and said, " I'll take that as a yes," and walked out. There's no way she's with Jacob. She would have told me if she was._

_On the day my family moved back I took Bella out for lunch to the Italian restaurant where we had our first date. She seemed distracted so I asked if something was bothering her but she said no. After we ate I took her home and then drove to my house._

_Later that night Bella called me and asked me to come get her. She said we needed to talk. I picked her up and took her to the meadow. I spread out the blanket and we sat down. __"__Edward I have something to tell you." she said._

"_What?" I asked._

"_I'm pregnant." she said and I froze. I couldn't believe it. I always knew Bella would be the mother of my children but I never expected it to be now._

"_Oh my God." I said._

"_I don't know if you're the father."_

"_What?" I asked. How could I not be the father?_

"_I slept with Jacob a week after you left."_

"_What?" I couldn't believe it. Mike was right._

"_We got drunk and I don't know."_

"_Bella what are you going to do?"_

"_I don't know. Jacob says abortion and my mom says adoption but I think I'm kind of attached." Abortion! How could Jacob even say that?! Kill my child!_

"_I'm going to kill him," I said and jumped up, "The baby might not even be his it might be mine."_

_She stood up and grabbed my hand. "Edward," she said and then doubled over._

"_Bella! Are you ok?" I asked putting my free hand on her back. She had a death grip on my other so I knew she was in pain._

"_No." she said._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_It's my stomach."_

"_Ok I'm going to take you to my dad," I said and picked her up and carried her to the Volvo. _

_When we got to my house I carried her inside and my dad examined her. _

**End Flashback**

**EPOV**

Bella lost the baby and I never forgave myself. I ended up hating Jacob forever and never forgiving him either. When she had told me she was pregnant with Nate and Morgan I almost cried because I knew it would be a miracle if she carried full term. Then we had Tanner and then Ashlynn. I know deep down inside me that I should forgive Jacob but there's something in me that won't let me.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?" Bella asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh nothing," I said. I couldn't let her know I was thinking about the past. It always upset her.

"Oh. Well you know we could be doing something else right now," she said and raised her head up and looked at me. I looked at her and she leaned in and met my lips with hers. I wrapped my arms around her and licked her bottom lip asking for entry. Of course she let me in as always. I started to pick her up and carry her upstairs when we heard a car door slam. We broke apart and looked at each other. "It's probably Morgan home from Rose's," Bella said. Sure enough Morgan walked through the door with Justin following behind her. Their hands interlaced together.

"Momma. Daddy. We have something to tell you," Morgan said.

"What is it?" Bella asked. She traced circles on my hand trying to relax me.

"You're going to be grandparents," Morgan said excitedly.

"Yes," I replied, "we know."

"Wait. How'd you find out?" she asked.

"Nate and Addie told us earlier," Bella replied.

"How'd they find out?" Morgan asked.

"Addie took a pregnancy test. Are you feeling ok?" Bella said.

"Wait a minute. Addie's pregnant?" Morgan said.

"Yes," replied Bella.

"Oh man! That's weird," said Morgan.

"What's weird?" Bella asked.

"Well Addie's pregnant and so am I," Morgan said and my night got worse.

"Oh no!" Bella exclaimed and looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Morgan Elizabeth Marie Cullen go to your room!" I yelled. She looked at Justin and went upstairs to her room. The boy did look scared to death.

"Sit down," I said and he did. I looked at him and he looked at me. I looked at his hands. The hands that had touched my daughter. The hands that had touched my daughter's naked body. I wanted to strangle him. I wanted just to kill him. "Justin?"

"Yes sir," he said and looked me in the eyes.

"Do you realize what I want to do to you? What I should do to you?" I asked. "I should kill you right now," I continued not giving him the chance to speak. "First I catch you taking away my daughter's innocence. Now I'm told you're making her a mother before she's eighteen. Before she's an adult."

"Edward give Justin a chance to defend himself," Bella said. I looked down at her she looked at me with that pleading look of hers. I felt the same way I had when she told me Jacob wanted her to have an abortion.

"Fine," I said.

"Dr. Cullen I love your daughter. I know that you don't think I do, but I really truly do. Every night before I go to bed she's the last thing I think about and the first thing I think about in the morning. Whenever I'm with her I feel whole and complete and when I'm not with her I feel empty. Dr. Cullen. Mrs. Cullen. I love Morgan. I want to marry her. I want her to be the mother of my children. I will do anything and everything to make her happy and to take care of her and our baby," he said never taking his eyes off mine.

"Justin I think you should go home and let Edward and I think this over and talk to Morgan," Bella said.

"Ok," Justin said and then left.

"Edward? Are you ok?" Bella asked.

"My son got his girlfriend pregnant. Justin Black got my daughter pregnant and confessed his love for her to me. What do you think?" I replied. Bella got up and walked behind the couch. She started to massage my shoulders to get me to relax.

"Well I think there's a chance that the pregnancy tests are false. I think the girls need to go to the doctor tomorrow," she said.

"So there's still a chance my little girl won't be a mother," I said.

"Well there's a chance she won't be a mother anytime soon," she said and kissed my cheek.

"I'm going to my office to think," I said and got up and walked to my office.

**NPOV**

I pulled in the driveway and parked. As I got out I saw Justin walking to his truck. "Hey Dude," I said.

He looked up and walked over to me. "Hey," he said. "I heard congrats are in order for you and Addie."

"Oh. Yeah. I guess," I said.

"Once word gets out at school you'll be the coolest guy."

"Yeah. I guess so. So what are you doing here?"

"Oh Morgan and I were telling your parents she's pregnant."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. She took a test and it was positive."

"Well looks like congrats to you too."

"Yeah well I'm going to go so that your dad doesn't come out."

"Alright see you later," I said and went in the house.

Dad and Mom were in Dad's office. I went upstairs to my room. I stopped at my door and turned and went to Morgan's room. I knocked on the door and waited for her to say come in. She finally did and I went inside. I closed the door behind me and sat on the edge of her bed where she was laying. "Congratulations on the baby," she said.

"Thanks. Congratulations to you too," I said.

"How'd you find out?" she asked.

"I ran into Justin outside."

"Oh."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I mean I've always wanted to have Justin's baby I just wanted to be out of school, married, have a career, and a house to raise a family in of my own. I guess things don't always go as planned."

"Well I wanted the same things for Addie and me."

"Are you guys keeping the baby?"

"I already know Addie won't do abortion and I don't think she'll be strong enough for adoption. Are you keeping the baby?"

"I don't know. I won't do abortion, but I don't know if I can give it what it needs. I'd love to keep it. Only because it's what Justin and I created together," she said and I noticed her hands went to her stomach when she said it. I laid down next to her. We did this whenever one of us were sick or had gotten a bad grade or had a bad day or something major happened. We had a connection that couldn't be described. Mom always said it was because we spent nine months in the womb together and part of the nine months we had no room to move. Eventually we fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you like it. I hope you liked the Edward flashback to what happened. I'll probably be doing a Jacob flashback to see what went through his mind and to see how it affected him. IDK. Let me know what you think of the flashbacks and if I should do more or what I should do with Bella, Edward, and Jacob's past in this story. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	16. First Look

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me!!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**MPOV**

I walked up to the front door of Justin's house. I knocked twice and waited for someone to open the door. "Coming," I heard someone yell from the inside. A few seconds later Justin opened the front door. "Hey babe," he said and hugged me and kissed me.

"Hey. I have a surprise for you," I said.

"Ok, come on in," he said and I walked inside and went into the living room. I sat down on the couch and Justin sat beside me and said, "What's my surprise?" I dug through my purse and pulled out a piece of photo paper and handed it to him. "What is it?" he asked and looked up at me.

I smiled and looked up at him and said, "It's the first picture of our baby."

He looked at me and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. He kissed my neck and said, "I love you and our baby so much."

"I love you too," I said.

"So I take it you went to the doctor today."

"Yeah."

"What'd she say?" he asked as he sat back.

"Well, the baby's growing right on track, my body is changing according to the baby, and it all looks good."

"Did they tell you when you're due?"

"The baby is due around the end of November or early December. I'm right at ten weeks pregnant."

He put his hand on my stomach and said, "What are we going to do?"

I looked at him and remembered the feeling that I had when I first saw the baby on the ultrasound monitor. "I'm going to keep it," I replied and he smiled.

"Good," he said and looked relieved. "So when's your next appointment?"

"June first at nine in the morning."

"I'll be there," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to be there for everything," he said and pulled me to him and kissed me. He held me for awhile before we heard the doorbell ring. "I'll be right back," he said as he got up and walked to the door.

I sat on the couch and heard Justin open the door. "Hey dude! We're here to watch the game," I heard someone say and then Jason Parker walked in with Corey Mamore and Justin following him. "Oh, hey Morgan," Jason said and sat down beside me on the couch.

"Hi," I said.

"Like I was trying to say at the door Morgan's here and we want to be alone," Justin said.

"Hey we get it but this is a repeat of the best game ever," Jason said.

Justin looked at me and said, "Do you care if they stay?"

"No," I said and he sat beside me on the couch. We settled in and watched the game with Jason and Corey.

**NPOV**

Mom had taken Ashlynn and Tanner and gone to Grandma Esme's house and Morgan had gone to Justin's. I was laying on the couch flipping through the TV channels when I heard the doorbell ring. I walked to the door and opened it. Addie was standing on the front door step. "Are you busy?" she asked.

"No. Do you want to come in," I said.

"Yeah," she said and walked into the living room and sat down.

"So. What's going on?"

"I went to the doctor today."

"How'd that go?"

"I'm ten weeks pregnant and the baby is due around the end of November early December."

"Ok. When's your next appointment?"

"June first."

"Ok. I'll go with you if it's ok."

"That'd be great," she said and excitement washed over her face. "I also got an ultrasound picture," she said and pulled a piece of photo paper out of her purse and handed it to me.

I looked at it and then took Addie into my arms and kissed her. "I love you and our baby," I said.

"Nate I'm going to keep it," she said mater of factly.

"I know," I said. "I want you to keep it. Sure it's going to be hard but we'll make it." I pulled her into my lap and just held her.

**MPOV**

After the game Justin and I went over to my house. When we walked in the living room Nate and Addie were laying on the couch in each other's arms. "Hey guys," Justin said and sat down in one of the chairs.

I sat down on the floor beside his chair and Nate said, "Hey guys. How'd your appointment go today Morgan?"

"It went good."

"How far along are you?" Addie asked.

"Ten weeks," I replied.

"OMG! No way! Me too," she said. I could tell she was excited.

"That's cool," I said.

"Yeah. Are you still going to prom Saturday?" Addie asked me.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah," she said. "I can't wait." We sat there talking about our plans for Saturday.

* * *

**I know it's short and I'm sorry for that. I really hope you all like it. I promise the next chapter will be longer and more exciting. If you have any ideas of what should happen let me know.**

**lovelovelove **

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	17. School

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me!!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**MPOV**

I walked into school the next day and was greeted by my best friend, Heather. "Hey Morgan!!!! How was your three day weekend?" she asked.

"Good. How was yours?" "Mine was awesome!!!! I hooked up with Jeff and I think it might actually lead to something," she said getting excited. Heather was known for hooking up with guys and never seeing them again. Maybe this would be a turning point for her.

"That's good," I replied as we stopped at our lockers. We opened them and got the books we needed.

"So I'm not saying it's true or anything but have you heard what's going around school about you?" she asked.

I froze. "Um, no. What's going around?"

"Well Susan said that she saw you walking out of Dr. Baylor's office yesterday."

Susan had always hated me. The reason being that all the guys wanted me more than her. "So?"

"So she said you were carrying an ultrasound picture and made an appointment to come back in a month."

"Ok? So what if I did?"

"Morgan she's going around telling people that you're pregnant?"

"Well."

"Well what? Are you?" she asked looking at me worriedly.

I looked at her and took a deep breath. "Heather I'm ten weeks pregnant," I said and all color washed out of her face.

I could tell she was speechless. "Hey babe," Justin said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Does he know?" Heather asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I take it you told her," Justin said.

"Uh huh," I replied. "Listen Heather, it's ok if you don't want to be my friend any more. I understand," I told her.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to stick by your side like glue. You're going to need a friend after everyone finds out and after Susan realizes it's true," she said and pulled me out of Justin's arms and hugged me.

"Thanks," I said. "We better get to class before the bell rings," I said and we closed our lockers and headed to first hour with Justin following close behind.

By lunch everyone in school was giving me looks. I followed Justin in the lunch line. I got a salad and a diet coke and followed Justin to our usual table. Nate and Heather were already sitting there. We sat down and Nate said, "So Susan's telling everyone you're pregnant."

"Yeah I know," I replied and put ranch on my salad and mixed it.

"And you're ok with this?"

"Well everyone would find out eventually," I said and took a bite of my salad. Nate looked at me and then shook his head and took a bite of his burger.

"Sweetie you really should eat more than a salad," Justin said. I looked at him and he said, "You're growing a baby. You need nutrition for you and the baby both."

"I feel like I'm going to puke my guts up. You're lucky I'm even eating a salad."

"Oh, sorry," Justin said.

I could feel someone standing behind me. I turned around in my chair and saw Susan and her friends standing behind me. "Can I help you?" I asked.

Susan looked at her friends and then smirked at me and said, "So it's true? You really are pregnant aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" I said.

"Well looks like you wont be cheering next year. We'll miss you on the sidelines," she said. "Oh and Justin by the way if you ever need some fun just let me know," she said and smiled and walked off.

I looked at Justin and he said, "You know you're the only girl for me," I got up and threw my salad and coke away.

The rest of the day went by kind of slow. I got even more looks from even more people. When the final bell rang Heather and I went to our lockers. "So are you still going to prom on Saturday?" Heather asked.

"Yeah. I'm only going for Justin though." I replied.

"Awesome!!!! I can't wait," Heather said.

"Yeah. Well I'm going to head home. See you later," I said and left.

When I got home I went straight to my room. I laid down on my bed and Mom came in and sat beside me. "How was school?"

"Susan Gray saw me at Dr. Baylor's yesterday and told everyone I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry Sweetie."

"Yeah. So now the entire school knows."

"How do you feel?"

"Nauseous."

"That'll get better. Do you want some crackers?"

"Not really."

"Ok. I'll let you know when supper is ready," she said and left. I stayed in my room until Mom said supper was ready.

I walked down stairs and sat down at the table beside Nate. "Hey Sis," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Nauseous," I replied.

"That's the same thing Addie said when I asked her today."

Mom sat the roast on the table and sat at the opposite end of the table from Dad. Dad started to carve the roast and I could see the juices running down it and my mouth started watering. I knew I had to get out of there. "May I be excused?" I asked. Dad stopped carving and looked at me and Mom looked at me. Without either of them excusing me I got up and ran into the kitchen and reached the garbage can just in time. Mom came in and held my hair back.

"Are you ok?" she asked when I finished. I just shook my head yes. She got me a glass of water and I rinsed my mouth at the sink and drunk the rest. "You need to eat just a little."

"Can I go brush my teeth first?" I asked. She nodded yes.

After I brushed my teeth I returned to the table. Mom had fixed me a plate. She gave me one spoon full of everything. I looked at my plate and then at her. "You need to eat everything," she said.

"Everything?" I asked.

"Yes. You and the baby both need nutrition," she said. I didn't argue and just ate. When we were finished I went upstairs and took a shower and brushed my teeth and went to bed. There was a knock on my door. Dad came in and sat down on the bed next to me.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Better," I replied.

"Good. I can remember when your Mom was pregnant with you and Nate she would get sick at the sight of food too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but after the tenth week she was a lot better. Of course that's when the cravings started but at least she was better."

"Great so just one week left of this."

"I never said that. I said your mom was like that."

"Well I hope I'm like Mom."

"Me too Sweetie. Now go to sleep and rest," he said and kissed my forehead and then left.

The rest of the week at school went by slow. Everyday there was a new surprise in my locker. Tuesday it was pregnancy tests with a note that said will they all come out positive. Wednesday it was rattles with a note that said get used to this sound. Thursday it was diapers with a note that said you'll need these. Friday it was condoms with a note that said looks like you forgot something and guess you wont be needing these tomorrow night. Each day Susan and her friends were never far away when I opened my locker. On Friday Justin was standing with me when I opened my locker. When he saw what the note said and what feel out he walked over to Susan and her friends and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" Susan asked acting innocent.

"Don't you think she has enough to worry about with being pregnant at seventeen?"

"Well it's not my fault that she got pregnant."

"You don't have to make her life a living hell either. Just leave her alone ok?"

"Why are you standing up for her?"

"Because I love her."

"You're supposed to love me not her."

"She's carrying my child. I love her and our baby. Not you," Justin said and walked back over to me. He took my hand and we walked to first hour. "I'm sorry," he said.

I looked at him and said, "Sorry for what? Standing up for me and our baby? I love that you did that for us."

"I love you too. Both of you," he said and kissed me. The rest of the day went by quickly and no one said anything to me.

After school I went and got a manicure and pedicure with Heather for prom. When I was done I went home and ate dinner with the family and then went to bed and waited for morning to come.

* * *

**Hope you all like it!!!! If you have any ideas let me know!!!! The next chapter will be prom!!!! Reviews make me happy!!!!**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	18. Prom

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me!!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**MPOV**

I woke up the next morning got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. I ate one piece of toast with peanut butter. When I was done I went and got my hair and makeup done and went back to the house. It took four hours to do my hair and then an hour to do my make up. When I got home Mom helped me into my dress. I wore flats so that I wouldn't fall. When I was done Mom went down stairs to tell Justin I'd be down shortly. I couldn't believe it was already time to go down stairs. Nate had already went and picked up Addie and they were waiting down stairs with Justin. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. Justin stood at the end in his tux. He looked gorgeous. When I got to the bottom of the stair case he took my hand kissed it. "You look beautiful," he said and I blushed.

"Ok. Let's get some pictures," Mom said. Justin and I walked over in front of the fireplace. He put my corsage on my wrist and I put his buttoner on his jacket. Mom took some more pictures of us posing together. Then we took some of us with Nate and Addie. Then Nate and I took some together and then Addie and I took some together and then Nate and Justin took some together. Then Mom wanted one with Addie and I facing each other and Nate behind her and Justin behind me with their arms around our waists and their hands on our stomachs with our hands resting on theirs.

When we were done taking pictures we went to eat and then to prom. I didn't really like prom to much. All the girls kept looking at me weird. Justin and I danced together and then it was time to announce prom king and queen. After that I told Justin I was ready to go and we left with Nate and Addie. We went back to my and Nate's house.

When we got my house Addie and I went upstairs to my room and changed and Nate and Justin went to Nate's room and changed. After we went bowling. We met up with all of our friends at the bowling alley. Addie and I sat off to the side and talked about the babies. When everyone else was done bowling we went to eat before going home.

The best thing about prom was being with Justin, Nate, and Addie. Justin and Addie spent the night. It was good.

* * *

**There you have it. I know it's short but I hope you all like it. The next chapter I hope will be longer. Let me know what you think should happen. Review please.**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	19. Changes

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me!!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**MPOV**

It's our second week out of school. I'm now sixteen weeks pregnant. Three weeks ago my shirts and jeans started getting tight. So I started wearing dresses all the time. Mom noticed and offered to take me shopping for new clothes but I refused. Now three weeks later I'm sitting in the food court at the mall with my mom, Grandma Esme, Grandma Renee, Aunt Rosalie, and of course Aunt Alice. They are all eating salads and drinking diet cokes while I'm eating a double bacon cheese burger a large order of fries and a large coke. I feel fat and tired all the time. When we all get done eating we go and look for things that I can actually fit in. I found ten dresses at stores I normally shop at. When we were leaving Aunt Alice said, "Let's go in this store." I looked to see what store she was talking about. Motherhood Maternity. I couldn't believe I was seventeen years old and going into a maternity store. I looked around and found jeans, dresses, tops, lingerie, and pajamas. I couldn't believe I actually found cute clothes in a maternity store. We bought all different sizes so that I'd have clothes all through out the pregnancy. Then we went home. I went upstairs and put on a pair of jeans and a shirt and waited for Justin to come pick me up for our date.

Thirty minutes later I was sitting in Justin's bedroom. On Justin's bed waiting for him to come back with chips and soda. When he picked me up a feeling that I've never felt overcame me, and when he kissed me the feeling was even stronger. Now that I'm sitting on his bed in his room waiting for him I realize what the feeling is. It's want. It's need. It's desire. Justin walks in and I get off the bed and walk over to him. I push him up against the door and he drops the chips and sodas on the floor. I push my body against his and stand on my tiptoes and kiss him on the lips. After about twenty seconds Justin pushed me away. "What the hell?" he asked.

I looked at him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me and said, "I need you now."

I turned us around and pushed him to the bed and then pushed him down on the bed. I crawled on the bed beside him and then straddled his lap. I pushed his shirt up and kissed the skin that I revealed. "Morgan what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I said as I sat up and took my shirt off and then unhooked my bra and took it off and threw both to the floor.

"Are you serious?" he asked shocked.

"Yes," I said and pulled him up and pulled his shirt off.

"Well ok then," he said and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his hair. He flipped us over on the bed to where he was on top. I ran my hands down his chest until I reached the button on his jeans. I undid the button and unzipped the zipper. He sat up and did the same to mine. Then he stood up and took off his jeans and boxers and I took off my jeans and panties. He came back to me and hovered over me. I could feel his penis pushing against my thigh. I pushed up against him and said, "Now. I need you in me now." He positioned himself over me and then looked over to the side. He rolled over and away from me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He stood up and put on his boxers and jeans and said, "I'm sorry but I can't do this."

"Why? If it's because you don't have a condom it doesn't matter. I can't exactly get pregnant," I said.

"No. It's not that. It's just," he sat down beside me and put his hand on my stomach. "It's just that I can't do this knowing that our son or daughter is right here."

"And what made you think of that?" I asked. He nodded to his bedside table and I looked. Sitting in a silver frame next to the framed picture of me and him at prom was my latest ultrasound. "You framed it?" I asked.

"Of course. I frame every one you give me and it stays there until the next one."

"What do you do with the old one?"

"Well now that's a surprise you'll have to wait and see," he said and kissed me. I couldn't help it I started crying. "Baby. What's wrong?"

"It's just so sweet that you frame them," I said. Damn pregnancy hormones. "Do you mind if I get dressed now?"

"Oh. No go ahead," he said and moved and put on his shirt and I got dressed. We went down stairs and watched Gone With The Wind. When it was over Justin took me home.

Once I was home I went upstairs and took a shower and went to my room. I sat on my bed with my laptop. I went to Google and searched pregnancy calendar. I went to , which is based off of the book, and to just and to and to . My baby is about 4.5 inches long and weighs about 3.5 ounces. They showed pictures of what the baby should look like. It was weird. It looks like a baby only really really tiny. The baby has a lot of growing to do. I laid back on my bed and tried to relax and take in all of the information I had just read. I heard a ding from my computer. I sat up and looked at the screen. It was an IM from Heather.

Cheer_Babe88: Hey!!!! What's up?! J

MorganBoo24: Hey!! Nothing really, just read some stuff about the baby. You?

Cheer_Babe88: Well I was about to head out to go to a party at Jeff's. Do you want to come?

MorganBoo24: I don't think I'd be welcomed. Especially with how I look now. L

Cheer_Babe88: Aw!!!! L Party pooper! LOL JK. But seriously call Justin up and tell him you want him to come too.

MorganBoo24: I don't think he's up for taking me to a party.

Cheer_Babe88: Why?

MorganBoo24: Because he's really protective of the baby and me.

Cheer_Babe88: Still? I figured once school let out and everyone kind of let it die down and everything that he'd lighten up.

MorganBoo24: Yeah I know, but he hasn't.

Cheer_Babe88: I'm sorry. L

MorganBoo24: Thanks!!!! J Now go to the party and have fun!!!!

Cheer_Babe88: Ok. ILY TTYL J

_Cheer_Babe88 has signed off_

I was glad that Heather had decided to go to the party. Just because I couldn't didn't mean that she shouldn't. She had given up a lot the last few weeks of school to hangout with me. She didn't go to any of the end of the year parties and she stayed at my house nearly every weekend. She had taken a break from Jeff and he didn't like it at first but then realized that he was ok with it. I felt sorry for her and she felt sorry for me. She was the only friend I had left from school. All of the other girls quit talking to me and started trying to drag Justin away from me. Heather was truly my best friend. I shut my laptop and sat it on my bedside table. I turned off my light and crawled under the covers and tried to go to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**MPOV**

I woke up the next morning to sunlight shining in through my bedroom window. I got up and went down stairs to the kitchen. Dad was sitting at the head of the table, Nate was sitting to left, Tanner was sitting to his right, Ashlynn was sitting in her highchair between Dad and Tanner, and Mom was in the kitchen finishing breakfast. I sat down next to Nate and poured myself a glass of orange juice. Good morning Sweetheart," Dad said.

I took a drink of orange juice and said, "Good morning Daddy," and smiled.

"Well at least she's in a good mood now," Nate said. "For the past three weeks anytime someone said good morning to her she nearly bit our head off saying what's so good about it."

"Nathaniel! I can't believe you just said that! You know very well that wasn't Morgan saying that. It was the pregnancy hormones," Mom said as she sat down the pancakes and syrup next to the bacon.

"I know Mom. Sorry Morgan," Nate said.

"It's ok. I know I've been really bad about biting people's heads off but for the first time in a month I don't feel stressed or tensed. I feel great! Like before I got pregnant," I said as we passed the food around and filled our plates.

"That's great Sweetie," Mom said. We ate in silence.

When I was done I went upstairs. I took a shower and got dressed and then sat on my bed with my laptop. I logged on to my email account and checked my inbox. I had one new email from Susan. I opened it and read it.

_Morgan,_

_I can't believe you didn't have an abortion. I can't believe you're going to keep the baby and raise it. Are you going to take the baby to prom? What about graduation? Football games? Basketball games? Parties? What about school? Will you finish? Or will you drop out? And do you really think Justin will stay with you? Do you really think the two of you will be together forever? Just so you know I'm making it my personal duty to take him away from you. To show him what he's missing and what'll he'll miss._

_Love ya,_

_Susan_

_P.S._

_We missed you at the party last night. Wish you were there. Kisses. J_

I couldn't believe she sent me that. If she was pregnant she wouldn't have an abortion. At least I don't think she would. And as far as adoption I couldn't live with myself knowing my baby was being raised by strangers. And now I'm not sure Justin will stay with me. I mean I know he'll be there for the baby but will he be there for me too. I really hope so. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said. Mom walked in and I closed my computer.

She was carrying a gift bag. She sat down on the bed beside me and said, "Your father's birthday is a week from today."

"I know," I replied.

"Grandma Esme and Aunt Alice are throwing him a dinner party with all of our family and friends."

"That's great Mom but I can't go. I only have day dresses and jeans and t-shirts."

"That's why I ordered you this a week ago," she said and handed me the bag.

I took out the tissue paper and pulled the dress out. It was a black and pink dress with flowers and animal print all over it. It was so cute. I loved it. "Oh my god Mom! I love it! Thank you so much," I said and hugged her.

"I'm glad you like it. Now if you want new shoes I'll take you to get some."

"Let me see what I have and I'll let you know."

"Ok. I'll be down stairs," she said and got up and left.

I couldn't believe Mom had bought me a new dress. I was dreading Dad's birthday but now I couldn't wait. I was determined to have a good time whether the baby wanted me to or not. An hour later I was walking through the mall with my mom, Aunt Rosalie, and Aunt Alice. We went to a lot of different shoe stores before I found the perfect pair. They are pink and have a silver butterfly over the toes and another silver butterfly with beads hanging down on the ankle. Now I really couldn't wait for Dad's party.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. The next chapter will be Edward's birthday. Please if you have ideas send me them and also let me know what you think the babies should be and their names. Should Nate and Addie have a girl or boy. Should Morgan and Justin have a girl or boy. Let me know.**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	20. Edward's Birthday and a Surprise

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me!!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**MPOV**

The next week flew by so fast. Before I knew it I was getting ready for Dad's party. Justin was my date for the evening and had agreed to pick me up an hour before everyone else would leave so that I could get my present for Dad ready. I had decided to make a collage of pictures of me and him through the years. When I got to Justin's house I got out and went straight up to his room put the final picture on the collage. The final picture on the collage was the image I got at the doctor's office a week ago. No one had seen it except me and mom. Dr. Baylor had said that you could tell what the baby is but I didn't want to know. Hopefully no one will see it and tell me. "Finished?" Justin asked when he walked in the room.

I looked up and smiled, "Yeah. I just have to wrap it." Justin helped and I put a blue and pink bow on it and said, "Finished."

"Good. Now let's go so we can get there before your mom and dad get there," Justin said and we left.

When we pulled up in front of Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle's house everyone except Mom and Dad was there. I put my hand on my baby bump and looked down. "What are you thinking about?" Justin asked.

I looked up at him and said, "Nothing," and then looked back down. Actually I was thinking about what people would say to me and what looks they'd give me. Nobody except Mom, Dad, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Grandma Esme, Nate, Addie, and Justin had seen me since I started showing.

"Morgan they're your family. They're not going to say anything about you being pregnant," Justin said and I gave him a death look. "Ok so they might ask you how you feel or how's the baby or something like that but they won't be mean about it."

"I hope not," I said and looked back down at my belly one more time.

Justin got out and walked around to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I got out and got the present out. I took Justin's arm and we walked up to the house. I rung the doorbell and Aunt Alice opened the door. "Morgan you look beautiful," she said and hugged me. "Hello Justin," she said and hugged him too. "Oh let me take those and put them on the table," she took the presents walked in the house.

I pulled Justin in the house and we walked into the living room where everyone else was. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett turned and stared at me and Aunt Rose walked over to me and said, Morgan, you're glowing!!" She hugged me and then hugged Justin.

"Thank you," I said and smiled.

Aunt Rose turned around and saw that Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were staring and said, "Jasper! Emmett! Quit staring! It's not like you've never seen a pregnant woman before!"

"Did you put on a few pounds Morgan?" Uncle Emmett asked and he and Uncle Jasper started laughing.

"Yeah. Actually I gained another human," I said laughing. Uncle Emmett came over and hugged me and apologized and then hugged Justin and Uncle Jasper did the same thing. When Dad got there everyone relaxed and stopped talking to me and asking about the baby.

After dinner Dad opened his presents. When he got to mine he opened the collage and said, "Morgan. Thank you. I'll hang it in my office."

I hugged him and said, "You're welcome."

When Dad was done opening his presents Grandma Esme brought out the cake and we sang Happy Birthday and Dad blew out his candles. Grandma Esme cut the cake and passed out pieces. Justin went and got each of us a piece of cake. While he was gone I started to have like a fluttering feeling in my stomach. I had been having them all day but figured it was nerves. Now the feeling was very strong and it felt scary. When Justin came back and sat down next to me he could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong Babe?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just have a fluttery felling in my stomach. I'm sure it's no big deal," I said and smiled.

"You have a fluttery feeling?" I heard Mom say. I turned around and she was standing behind me. "Morgan how long have you been feeling this?"

"All day," I said.

She placed her hand on my stomach and then looked at me and said, "Sweetheart, that fluttery feeling is the baby moving."

"What? I've been feeling the baby moving?"

"Yeah," she said smiling.

I placed my hands on my stomach and looked at Justin and smiled. He placed one of his hands on my stomach beside mine and smiled back at me. We were in our own little world when all of sudden I heard Addie tell Nate, who was sitting right beside me, that she thought her water had broke. I looked over at her and either her water had broke or she had peed herself. "Nate? Nate? Nate please do something," Addie said pleading.

Mom turned around and looked at Addie. "Oh dear. We have to get you to the hospital. Nate help Addie to your truck and get her to the hospital and we'll all be behind you," Mom said and Nate looked at her frozen. "Nate! Now! Go!" she yelled and Nate got up and helped Addie to his truck.

"What's going on?" Dad asked.

"Addie's water broke we've got to go to the hospital," Mom replied and we all started to leave and Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Grandma Esme, and Grandpa Carlisle all followed.

An hour later we were all sitting in the ER of Forks local hospital. Addie and Nate were in the back, Mom was calling Addie's parents, and Grandpa Carlisle and Dad were trying to find out what was going on. I was sitting next to Justin. We each had a hand resting on my stomach. I couldn't believe this was happening. It wasn't long before Addie's parents walked in and joined our family in the waiting room. Luckily they were close to the hospital and it didn't take them long to get here. Dad came back over and said, "Addie's labor has begun. They have no choice but to take the baby. They're prepping an OR to do a c-section and prepping Addie. All we can do now is wait."

"What about Nate?" Mom asked.

"He wants to be with her when she delivers and they're letting him," Dad replied and my mom, Addie's mom, and Grandma Esme started to cry.

We move to the maternity and wait. We wait there for an hour. The parents pace the floor. Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Alice try to entertain Tanner, Ashlynn, Jackson, and Emma. Justin asks every few minutes if I need anything. The answer is the same every time. No. I'm fine. The truth is I'm not fine. Addie and I are both eighteen weeks pregnant. If she can go into labor then I can go to labor. I've read the articles online. A baby only has a chance to survive if born at 24 weeks. It'll have a chance at 21 but not any earlier. Addie is at eighteen. Eighteen. Why did she have to go into labor? Why?

Finally Nate walks out of the double doors leading back to the delivery rooms. He's pale white and looks scared. The parents all freeze and look at him and wait for him to say something. "Addie gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He weighs 9lbs. 2oz. He is full term."

Addie's mom asks, "Can we go see her?" Nate nods yes and they go through the double doors to see their daughter.

Mom and Dad are in shock. Eventually Mom says, "So the baby isn't yours," and then she looks up at Nate. Nate doesn't say anything and Mom shouts, "Nathaniel Anthony Masen Cullen! Is that baby boy in there your son?!"

Nate looks at Mom and says, "There is a possibility that it is my son." Mom falls into Dad's arms and Nate walks back through the double doors.

Mom starts crying and Dad just holds her. Justin asks what I want to do and I reply that I want to go see Addie. We get up and walk through the double doors. I can still see Nate walking. I shout Nate and he stops and turns around. He walks over to me and says, "Morgan."

"Was she really full term?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"You knew?"

"Uh huh."

"Then why'd you tell the family that she was the same as me?"

"Because when Addie went to tell the other guy he told her that he didn't want to have anything to do with her or the baby. She told him that she was going to have a DNA test done when the baby was born and he said she could have all the tests done that she wanted but he wouldn't have anything to do with either of them. So when she told me that she was pregnant and didn't know who was the father and what he had told her I told her that I would be the baby's father. That I didn't care if it was mine or not that I would step up and be the man and take care of the baby and her forever and always."

"Is she going to have a DNA test done?"

"They swabbed my mouth before I went out to tell everybody and then they were going to swab the baby's mouth and send them off to be tested."

"When will you know?"

"Three days."

"What are you going to with Mom and Dad in the meantime?"

"Hopefully they'll understand that this is something I have to do."

"That's a really big hopefully."

"I know. Now can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Get Mom and Dad to go home or back to Grandma Esme's. Just get them out of the hospital."

"Ok, but first can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yeah."

"How far along was she?"

"38 weeks."

"Ok. Bye Nate," I said and hugged him.

"Bye baby sis," he said as he hugged me back. "Justin take care of her."

"I will. No worries," Justin said.

"Good. See you later," Nate said and walked away.

"See ya Dude," Justin said and then took my hand and we walked out. "Are you ok?" he asked me when we reached his truck.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said as he helped me in.

"Good," he said when he got. He started the truck and we headed to Grandma Esme's where everybody else was.

**BPOV**

Edward and I were sitting at the dinning room table. After we had left the hospital we went back to Edward's parents house. Everybody was in shock. Not only had Addie had the baby but she was also full term and the baby might not even be Nate's. Edward had decided that we would come home and wait for him to get home and talk to him about it then.

I heard the front door open and close. "Nate come in the dinning room," Edward said.

It wasn't long before Nate walked in. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Have a seat son. We need to talk," Edward replied.

He sat down across from me and said, "Ok."

"Now what exactly are Addie and her parents going to do?" Edward asked.

"They're running a DNA test today to see if I am the father because if I'm not they're going to try and get the other guy to pay child support or something."

"What are you going to do if you're not the father?" I asked.

"I'm going to be a father to that baby whether or not I'm his biological father or not it doesn't matter to me. I want to be the father figure in his life," Nate responded.

"Why? If it's not your baby then you need to just let go and not get caught up in this," I said.

"No Mom! I'm going to be there for Addie and the baby," Nate said and stormed up the stairs.

"Edward are you going to do something with him?!" I shouted.

Edward held up one finger and when we heard Nate slam his bedroom door he said, "Bella I can't say anything to him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's doing exactly what I would have done when were their age. Even if the baby you loss wasn't mine I still would've been there for you and the baby. I would have raised that baby as if it were my own even if it wasn't. To me Nate is being the bigger person because he's taking responsibility for something that might not even be his responsibility."

"If I hadn't lost the baby and it was Jacob's would you have really stepped up if Jacob hadn't?"

"Bella you're getting off subject."

"Edward I need to know."

Edward put his left hand over my right hand and looked me in the eyes and said, "If Jacob wouldn't have stepped up I would have." I smiled and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I said.

"And I love you Isabella Marie Swan Cullen," he said. We've been married nineteen years and anytime I heard my name spoke like that I still got chill bumps. In nineteen years you think that being Mrs. Edward Cullen would be no big deal but to me it still is.

"So what are we going to do with our responsible son?" I asked Edward.

"Well I say that we let him do what he wants to do. If he wants to be the father to Addie's baby let him. On the bright side we did raise him right."

"Yeah but still what if he's not the father. Do you think he'll be able to handle taking care of another boy's baby?"

"Do you remember when he was four and decided that he was ready to jump in the deep end of the pool?"

"Yes of course."

"You were worried about him then. You didn't think he'd be able to handle going under the water and not being able to just stand up. But in the end he was able to and in the end of this he'll be able to. Now how about we go get some rest. We've got a long three days ahead of us," Edward said and took my hand as we stood up and lead me up the stairs to our room.

* * *

**Ok so that's the end of chapter 18. I hope you like it. Now what's going to happen with Nate and Addie. Will Nate be the father? If Nate isn't the father will he still be there for the baby? Read the next chapter and find out. Hopefully it'll be up soon. R&R**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	21. Is Nate a Daddy?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me!!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**NPOV**

The next three days went by so slow. I stayed at the hospital with Addie. I went home to sleep at night at Addie's request and showered the next morning and then I'd back by her side. She had decided not to name the baby until she knew who the father was. She also refused to fill out the birth certificate. I really hadn't talked to my parents since the baby was born. Mom refused to come see the baby until she knew whether or not it was her grandson.

I was sitting in Addie's room next to her bed. She was holding the baby. We were waiting for Dr. Baylor to come in and tell us if I was the father. It seemed like hours before she finally came in. "Good afternoon," she said when she walked in.

"Good afternoon," Addie and I replied.

"Ok so I have the results from the DNA test."

"Is Nate the father of my baby?" Addie asked.

"Yes. Nate is the father of this beautiful baby boy," Dr. Baylor said. "Now as far as your healing and everything I think you can go home today."

"Thank you Dr. Baylor," Addie said.

"You're welcome. Now I'll need to see you in six weeks and no sex in those six weeks," Dr. Baylor said.

"No problem," I said.

"Ok. Goodbye," said Dr. Baylor.

"Good bye," Addie and I said.

"So what are we going to name him?" I'm asked.

"Well I kind of already had a name picked out."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Jordan Nathaniel Cullen," she said.

I considered it and then said, "I like it." I stood up and walked over to the baby and said, "Jordan Nathaniel Cullen."

It took about four hours to fill out the birth certificate, get it certified, and get everything together and to go home. Addie's parents had agreed to let Addie and I go to my house first. When we got to my house I helped her get out and I got Jordan out and carried him into the house. I had called Mom and told her that the baby was my son and that we were coming over to the house. She said she'd be ready for us. Mom met us at the door and Addie walked into the living room and sat down like I told her to do and I walked in behind her and sat down next to her on the couch. I sat the car seat on the floor and unbuckled Jordan and took him out. I handed him to Addie and we sat there. The tension that was in the room felt like there was a giant elephant in a little box. Mom kept crossing and uncrossing her legs and moving in the chair she was sitting in. Addie would rock back in forth with Jordan and then sit still and then rock some more and then sit still. Finally Morgan and Justin came in the front door. "Hey Mom," I heard Morgan say.

"Hi Sweetie. How'd your doctor's appointment go?" Mom said when Morgan and Justin walked into the living room.

"Hi Momma. The appointment went great. Dr. Baylor said that the baby and I are both doing great."

"Aw, Sweetie that's great."

"Yeah, so is the baby Nate's or not?" Morgan asked.

"Very settle Morgan," I said.

"Well I want to know if I'm an aunt or not," she said.

"Yeah, you're an aunt," I said.

"Awesome," she said and got all excited and came over to me and hugged me and then hugged Addie the best she could with Addie holding Jordan. "Can I hold him?" she asked.

"Sure," Addie said. Morgan took Jordan from Addie and sat down in the other chair.

"Aw, he's so cute," she said cooing at him. "What's his name?" she asked never looking away from the baby.

"Jordan Nathaniel Cullen," Addie said.

"Hi Jordan, I'm your Aunt Morgan. Yes I am," Morgan said to him. She was so caught up in him that I didn't think she'd ever give him back but eventually she did hand him back Addie.

"Nate we'd better go so that I can get everything in it's place at my house," Addie said to me when Morgan handed Jordan back to her.

"Ok. Mom we're going to go. I'll probably eat with Addie tonight so don't wait for me for supper," I said. I put Jordan back in his carrier. Addie stood up and picked up the diaper bag and I picked up the carrier. I bent down and kissed Mom on the cheek and said, "I'll see you later."

"Bye Sweetheart," she said and Addie and I left.

I put the carrier in the back seat of my truck and buckled Jordan in. I helped Addie into the passenger seat and then got in on the driver's side. I started the truck and backed out of the driveway. I started to drive toward La Push. "I don't think your mom likes me," Addie said.

"What?! Where did that come from?" I asked.

"Nate she wouldn't even talk to me. I don't even think she likes Jordan."

"Baby, don't say that. It's just going to take her a while to get used to the fact that she's a grandmother and the fact that we lied to her. Don't let what she does affect the future," I said and grabbed her hand and held it.

"She still could have at least made an attempt to talk to me or to hold Jordan or at least take interest in him."

"Don't worry. Just relax and eventually it will all fall into place."

"I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right," I said and we rode in silence the rest of the way.

**MPOV**

After Nate and Addie left I decided to talk to Mom about what she thought of the whole thing between them. Justin and I sat on the couch where Nate and Addie had been sitting. "Mom," I said. "How do you feel about the whole thing with Nate and Addie?"

"I knew something was up when she looked like she was bigger than you. I should've known. A mother knows when something is going on with her baby. I've failed as a mother."

"Mom, you didn't fail as a mother," I said.

"Nate was lying to me. He knew Addie was pregnant way before he told us. Not only that but your pregnant. I mean a good mother does not have teenage parents for children. It's the bad mothers that have teenage parents as children."

"Mom I didn't know you felt that way," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Oh Sweetie, don't cry. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If Justin and I had been more careful then you would have one teenage parent for a child," I said. Tears were streaming down my face. Justin wrapped his arms around me and I turned and buried my face in his chest.

"Sweetheart I'm sorry," I heard Mom say and then I heard her get up and walk out of the room.

"Baby are you ok?" Justin asked.

"Yeah I will be," I said and we sat there just holding each other.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I hope that you like it. R&R**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	22. A new school year

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

**Chapter 20**

**MPOV**

The next few months passed in a blur. I and the baby inside of me continued to grow. I felt the baby move more and more everyday and eventually Justin could feel the baby move too. Justin had practically moved in with us. He would sleep in Nate's room since Nate had practically moved in with Addie and her parents. Mom still hadn't come around to the idea of Nate being a father. Of course Dad hadn't either. Nate and Addie would come over every Friday and have dinner with us. They would of course bring Jordan. I couldn't get over how cute he looked. He looked a lot like Nate. She had his hair and nose and mouth but he had Addie's eyes. Nate said they changed colors with his mood like Addie's but I never paid much attention.

Justin and I spent the rest of the summer preparing the best we could for the baby. Now it was the beginning of school and I was seven months pregnant and you could tell. I hated walking down the hallways at school. It felt like everyone was staring at my stomach. Justin and I had all of the same classes and our lockers were right next to each other so he basically never left my side.

Today at school I got called to the principal's office during fourth hour. I walked in the room and Mr. Banner told me to have a seat. So I sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Miss Cullen I have reviewed your current….state and I have talked to the staff and we feel that it is in your best interest to finish the school year at home," said Mr. Banner.

"Um, Mr. Banner what exactly is my current state?" I asked.

He looked me up and down as if he were sizing me up and said, "You're pregnant. Correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, you're a senior and we like to think that the freshmen look up to the seniors and you're current state is not something we'd like to say we're ok with because we're not. We don't want to encourage the younger girls that it is ok for them to have sex and to get pregnant."

"Mr. Banner I'm straight A student. I never get into trouble and I'm student body present and senior class president."

"Yes, I'm very aware of your activities but I think it would be best for you to resign from your positions," he said.

"Mr. Banner–"

"Miss Cullen please go home and discuss it with your parents. I'm sure they'll agree with me. You're dismissed from school for the rest of the day," he said and I got up and walked out. I signed out at the front desk. I walked out of the office and went to walk out of the front entrance.

I heard someone call my name and turned around. It was Justin. "Babe where are you going?" he asked.

"I've been dismissed from school for the rest of the day and possibly the rest of the year," I replied.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a senior and I'm pregnant."

"So?"

"They think I'm a bad influence on the younger girls."

"Well then I'm going home with you."

"No, you're not. You're going to stay here and do what you're supposed to here. Don't worry my parents will handle it."

"Ok. Fine," he said and kissed me.

"Now I'll see you when you come over after football practice today."

"Ok. Bye babe," he said and kissed me. I walked out of the school got in my car and drove home.

When I walked in the house I went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Mom was fixing Ashlynn lunch and said, "Morgan what are you doing home?"

"Well Mom I'm a bad influence on the younger girls so the faculty has decided that I should finish my senior year at home."

"Oh Sweetie, don't worry Daddy will handle this and you'll be back in school before long."

"I'm not worried. Maybe it's for the best. I mean I don't want any of the other girls to end up like this."

"Morgan, don't talk like that. You know very well you deserve to finish school like everyone else."

"Yeah I know Mom."

"Do you want some lunch?"

"I think I'm just going to go lay down for a little while," I said and went upstairs to my room.

When Dad got home I told him what happened and he decided that he would go to the school tomorrow and have a talk with Mr. Banner.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning and went to the high school to talk to Mr. Banner. I walked into the office and told the secretary I was here to see him. She told me to have a seat and he'd be with me shortly. I sat down and waited. It wasn't long before I was sitting in Mr. Banner's office in front of his desk. "Mr. Cullen, it's nice to see you. How's Bella?" he asked.

"Bella is fine, but I'm here to talk to you about Morgan."

"Yes, I talked to the faculty and we all feel that it would be best for Morgan to finish the school year at home."

"With all due respect Morgan is not a troublesome student. She has maintained a 4.0 GPA and has always been on student council."

"I'm aware of that, but we like to think that the freshmen look up to the seniors and we don't want it to look like the school approves of what Morgan has done."

"Well then why haven't you asked Justin Black to finish the school year at home? He is just as much to blame as Morgan is."

"Mr. Cullen we have no proof that Mr. Black is the father. All we have to go on is your word."

"Morgan has admitted Justin is the father and Justin has also admitted that he is the father."

"Mr. Cullen that still isn't enough."

"Well I can assure that Morgan will be returning to school tomorrow and that she will not step down from her positions on the student council and that her GPA will remain at 4.0."

"Mr. Cullen you cannot make that decision."

"Mr. Banner I can and I have. Thank you and have a nice day," I said and walked out.

I went home and told Morgan what had happened. She was so excited when I told her that she could go back to school.

**MPOV**

I was so happy when Dad told me that I could go back to school. The next day I returned to school. Everything was the same at school other than the teachers. None of them would look at me or call on me to answer questions in class. It bothered me but I didn't tell anyone that it did. I didn't want to cause any more trouble or risk getting kicked out of school. I went through my days going to my classes and going to lunch and then going to more classes and then going home. Justin came over everyday after football practice. We'd eat dinner with my family and then he'd sleep in Nate's room and then we'd repeat it the next day.

* * *

**Ok so there it is, chapter 20. Hope you like it. R&R**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	23. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me!!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**MPOV**

It was early November now. The last time I went to the doctor she said that if the baby was born now it would be considered full term. I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked up at the clock. It was 4:30 A.M. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I walked down stairs and went into the kitchen to look for something to eat. I opened the refrigerator door and browsed through the shelves. I browsed through the cabinets and cupboard. I finally decided on what I wanted. I went up stairs and went in Nate's room. I could see Justin's sleeping form on the bed. Nate had slept over at Addie's since Jordan had gotten an ear infection. I sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook Justin and said his name. He moaned and eventually opened his eyes and said, "Babe? What's wrong? Are you in labor?" He sat up in the bed.

"No, no I'm fine and the baby's fine."

"Thank God. What's wrong then?"

"Justin, the baby's hungry," I said smiling.

He chuckled and said, "Well, what does the baby want to eat?"

"The baby would really like to have some chicken nuggets from McDonald's along with some French fries and a bacon ranch salad," I said smiling.

"Ok, let me put on a shirt and we can go get the baby some food," he said. I stood up and he put on a shirt and his shoes. I slipped on a pair of flip flops and we went down to his truck. He drove to the McDonald's that had opened about a month ago that stayed opened 24 hours a day. He got me exactly what I wanted and then drove back home.

We walked in the house and went upstairs to my room. We sat on my bed while I ate. "Thank you for getting up and going and getting this for the baby," I said.

"It's no problem. I love the baby and the baby's mom," he said and kissed me. When I was done eating we laid back on my bed and went back to sleep.

We woke up the next morning and went to school. It was homecoming week at school and in the morning announcements they announced who the maids were. I was surprised to hear that I was nominated for homecoming queen. We would have a ceremony Friday during the pep rally and then the coronation would be before the game Friday night.

After school I went home and told Mom about me being nominated for homecoming queen. I think she was more excited than I was. She called and Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie. They decided that we would all meet at the mall to shop for a dress for the ceremony at the pep rally. We went into all the maternity shops all over town looking for me a dress for the ceremony. I finally decided on one that was pink and white. It had a strap that went around my neck and met the dress at a jewel. When we got home I took my dress upstairs and hung it up in my closet.

The week went by so slow. After school on Tuesday all of the maids went to pick out dresses for Friday's coronation ceremony. All of the maids were very nice when we were choosing our dresses. They all made sure that I would be able to get a dress that I could fit my belly into and that would match theirs. Eventually we decided on a dress that was a corset back. It was fitted at the top with a flowing skirt.

On Friday night I had my hair done and got into my dress. My dad walked me down the field as they announced my name and the activities I was involved in. After the final senior maid was announced they announced who had won queen. I was surprised to hear my name called. I had won homecoming queen. Dad went to get the crown and then crowned me as the homecoming queen. Once they cleared the field the game started. I was so happy. Everyone came and congratulated me on winning. I still couldn't believe it. During half time I started to feel pain in my lower abdomen. I didn't tell Mom or Dad because I wanted to watch the rest of the game. Nate passed the ball to Justin and Justin scored the winning touchdown of the game. After Justin and Nate had showered we all went to eat at Applebee's. When we finished Mom, Dad, Justin, and I went home and Nate went to Addie's. Mom helped me out of my dress and I changed into my pajamas. Mom and Dad went to bed and Justin and I sat on the couch in the living room and watched movies. I woke up in the middle of the night in my bed. I guess I fell asleep during the movie and Justin carried me upstairs and put me in my bed. He was so sweet. I started to feel more pain in my abdomen. I laid there for a bit and waited for it to pass. All of a sudden I felt wet between my legs. I turned on my light and looked down. It looked like I had wet the bed. I had a feeling that my water had broke.

* * *

**Ok so I know it's a little short and kind of a cliffy but I had to leave it like that. Let me know if you think the baby should be a boy or girl and what it should be named. R&R**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	24. Poll

Ok I put a poll for the baby name on my page. Vote!!!!!!!


	25. Welcome to the world

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me!!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**MPOV**

I walked down the hallway to Nate's room where I knew Justin would be. I opened the door and walked in. I sat on the edge of the bed beside his sleeping form and gently shook him to wake him. He opened his eyes and said, "I'm too tired to go and make a food run," and rolled over on his back.

"I'm not hungry," I replied.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked.

"Please don't panic but I think my water broke," I said.

He sat up in a hurry and said, "What?!"

I was about to tell him to calm down when the bedroom light came on and I heard my dad say, "What is going on in here?!"

"Daddy, I think my water broke," I replied.

"What?!" he said.

"What is all of the hollering about?" Mom asked as she walked up behind Dad.

"I think my water broke," I said again.

"Ok, now we don't need to panic. Morgan you need to go change. Edward, call Dr. Baylor and tell her we're going to the hospital. Justin, get dressed and then help Morgan to the car. I'm going to go and get Ashlynn and Tanner," Mom said. We all just stayed where we were. "Now!" Mom yelled and we all started to do what we were told.

An hour and a half later Justin was pushing me in a wheelchair into the entrance of the Women's Center of the hospital. The pains I was having were getting worse and closer together. Dad checked me in at the front desk and a nurse came and took me to a room. I changed into a gown and then she started and IV and hooked me up to monitors to monitor the baby and me. Mom and Justin stayed with me while Dad went down to the waiting room to call the family and stay with Ashlynn and Tanner. The nurse checked my progress and said, "You're four centimeters dialated. Dr. Baylor is on her way and will come and see you when she gets here. I looked at your chart and you requested to not have an epidural. Correct?"

"Correct," I said. I didn't want the baby or me to be drugged.

"Ok I'll be back later to check again," she said and left.

"I'm going to go check on your dad and the kids," Mom said and left.

I looked at Justin who was holding my hand. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Well my cervix in the process of stretching so that I can push a human out of me. I'm doing great," I replied and tensed up as I had another contraction.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. If I would've thought to put on a condom then you wouldn't be in so much pain right now. It's my fault and I'm sorry for that."

I had another contraction and then said, "Don't say that. This baby is a miracle and a gift. This baby is something that two of us made together. Ever since I can remember I always dreamed of growing up and having a family with you and now my dream is becoming reality."

"I love you," he said and leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

Three hours later Dr. Baylor came in to check my progress again. "Ok, you're fully dilated. We'll get the room set up to deliver and then start to have you push." It took ten minutes for them to set the room up. Justin never left my side and never let go of my hand. Dr. Baylor walked in the room wearing a gown, gloves, and mask. She put my feet in the stirrups and sat on a stool between my legs. "Ok Morgan, now what you're going to do is take a deep breath lean forward and push down hard. I'll count to ten and then you'll stop. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok, let's start," Dr. Baylor said. I took a deep breath leaned forward and pushed down until Dr. Baylor counted to ten. "That was great Morgan. Now, let's do it again." We repeated the process over and over and over. I lost eventually lost count. I was in so much pain that I couldn't really comprehend anything. All I could think was I want this to be over. "Ok, you're doing great. Now I'm going to have you keep pushing this time. Keep going until I say to stop." I took a deep breath and pushed. "Good Morgan, keep pushing. Keep going, don't stop. I can almost see the head. Keep going, push, push, push, don't stop yet. Ok Morgan don't stop the head is almost out."

I started to scream from the pain. I tightened my grip on Justin's hand. I felt Justin lean forward. "Oh my god, I can see the head," he said.

"That's great Justin! You should see what it feels like coming out!" I screamed.

"Ok Morgan, the head is out. Now take a break and then I'll have you start to work on getting the shoulders out." I rested for five minutes and then started to push again. I don't know how many times I pushed before Dr. Baylor finally said, "Ok Morgan, one last big push your baby will be here." I took the deepest breath I could leaned forward and pushed as hard as I could and screamed as loud as I could. "Ok Morgan, good you can stop. Justin, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Baylor said and I heard a baby's cry fill the room.

"Yes," I heard Justin reply and I let go of his hand.

He grabbed my hand again and I felt Dr. Baylor lay something on my chest. It was my baby. It was moving and crying and they were wiping it down. "Justin, what is it? A boy or girl?" I asked.

"A girl, we have a daughter," Justin replied.

"Morgan, we're going to take the baby to clean it," Dr. Baylor said and my baby was gone.

"You were amazing," Justin said and kissed me.

Finally a nurse walked back in and said, "Morgan, would you like to hold your daughter?"

"Yes," I replied and she handed me a pink blanket. I looked down and saw the angelic face of my beautiful baby girl. She had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. I looked up at Justin who was wrapped up in his daughter. The look in his eyes was complete love and joy. It was in that moment that I knew we had made the right choice by keeping her.

I heard the door open and footsteps. I looked up and saw our families walk into the room. Everyone gathered around the bed. "She's beautiful," Mom said and everyone agreed. It wasn't long before Dr. Baylor asked everyone to leave so that I could rest and so that Justin and I could bond with the baby. I handed the baby Justin and he sat down in the chair next to the bed. Eventually I fell asleep.

When I woke up sunlight was shining through the window. I looked around the room and saw Justin walking around holding the baby. He was talking very softly to her. "You know you look like your Mom. Yes you do. You have her cute little nose and her full of life eyes. I promise that you will be loved everyday of your life and no matter what you do I'll always be here for you. Yes I will. I love you and your mother with all of my heart."

"I love you too," I said and he turned around and looked at me.

He walked over and stood beside the bed. "Would you like to hold her?" he asked. I nodded yes and he put her in my arms.

"Hello baby girl," I said and looked at her. Her blue eyes were now getting a touch of green to them. Justin sat on the edge of the bed and put one arm over my legs and leaned in and kissed me.

"You know we still haven't named her," he said.

"Well, what do you want to name her?" I asked.

"We could name her Angel. She looks like an angel."

"No, we're not going to name her that."

"Then what do you think we should name her?"

"Well, I've always liked the name Annabeth. How about Annabeth Leah Marie Black?"

"Black? You're going to give her my last name?"

"Well of course. She is your daughter."

"I just figured you'd give her your last name until we get married."

"No, I want her to have your last name."

"Ok then. Where does the Leah come into play at?"

"Well I figured we name her Marie after my mom and me and Leah after your mom and little sister."

"I like it."

I looked down at our daughter and said, "Do you like that? Annabeth Leah Marie Black?"

"I think it's perfect," Justin said. So we named her Annabeth Leah Marie Black. The nurse came in and we filled out the papers for the birth certificate. When we finished the paper work I feed my daughter. I had decided to breast feed to give her the best advantages.

When I finished feeding there was a knock on the door and Mom stuck her head in and asked, "Are you up for some visitors?"

"Yeah," I replied and she opened the door and Tanner and Dad walked in. Dad was carrying Ashlynn, who was trying to get out of his arms. Mom kept holding the door open and Grandma Esme, Grandma Renee, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandpa Charlie, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Jacob, Leah, Nate, and Addie came in. Addie was carrying Jordan. They all gathered around the room to admire the baby.

"Did you ever name her?" Nate asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "We named her Annabeth Leah Marie Black."

"You named her after me?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, you are one of her grandmothers," I said and she started smiling.

"Thank you," she said. Everyone stayed and visited for three hours and then Tanner and Ashlynn decided it was time for lunch so everyone went down to the cafeteria except my dad.

"Edward, are you coming?" Mom asked.

"I'll meet you down there," he said and Mom nodded in agreement and left. Justin was holding Annabeth and Dad said, "Justin I'd like to talk to you in the hallway." Justin handed Annabeth to me and followed my dad out in the hallway.

Justin came back in after a few minutes. "What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied and smiled. I wondered if I would ever know what my dad said to him.

**JPOV**

I followed Edward out into the hallway and down to the waiting room. The room was completely empty except for us. Edward sat down in a chair and I sat in the one next to him. "Justin," he said.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"I see the way you look at Morgan when she's holding Annabeth and I see the way you look at Annabeth when you're holding her or Morgan's holding her. The look in your eyes is the same look that I had in my eyes when Morgan was born. The look is love and joy and devotion. I can tell that you really do love my daughter and granddaughter; and I can tell that you won't let anything happen to them."

"I promise Dr. Cullen, I won't ever let anything happen to them. I love both of them so much."

"I can see that; and that's why I'm going to say this. Welcome to the family."

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"I give you permission to ask my daughter to marry you; and when she says yes I give you my blessing. I give your family my blessing."

"Dr. Cullen, I haven't even asked to do that yet. I mean I was going to ask you. I was going to ask you today."

"Well, now you have my permission and my blessing. Welcome to the family," he said and leaned forward and hugged me. "Oh and one more thing, don't call me Dr. Cullen. Call me Edward."

"Thank you," I said.

"Also I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the past. The only reason I treated you that way was because of my past with your father. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry."

"It's ok; I understand that you thought I would hurt your daughter."

"Ok, now go and be with your family," he said. I stood up and walked back to Morgan's room.

* * *

**Ok so Morgan and Justin have a baby girl. The next chapter will be an epilogue. :( I know sad. So do the readers want to see what will happen when Morgan and Justin move out and go to college and be parents or do you want the story just to end here? Let me know!!!!**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	26. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me!!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**MPOV**

I woke up on Christmas morning to Justin's sleeping form laying next to me. Annabeth was laying in her basinet next to the bed. She was such a good baby. She would sleep through the night and hardly ever cried. I rolled over and faced Justin. He was already awake. "Good morning," I said.

"Good morning," he replied. "Merry Christmas and happy birthday," he said and went to kiss me. I leaned back and he looked at me confused.

"Morning breath," I said and got up and went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I walked back into the room I looked in the basinet and saw that Annabeth was still sound asleep. I climbed back into bed and lay down next to Justin. "Aren't you going to brush your teeth?" I asked.

"I already did," he said and kissed me. I kissed him back and rolled over on my back. He leaned over me and held himself off of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, of course like always he allowed me entrance.

I let his tongue have dominance over mine. He ran his hand down my side and slipped it under my night gown. I pushed him away and said, "We can't."

He rolled over and groaned. "Why not?" he asked.

"Annabeth is right there and my parents are just down the hall," I said.

"You're right," he said.

There was a knock on the door and then Mom said, "Breakfast is ready. Come downstairs and eat."

I looked at Justin and said, "Come on, let's go eat." We got out of bed and I picked Annabeth up and we went downstairs. I put Annabeth in the basinet downstairs while we ate.

When we finished eating we went into the living room to open gifts. Of course with it being Nate and my birthday we opened Christmas presents and then birthday presents. After all the gifts had been opened and Ashlynn and Tanner were both playing with their new toys Justin said, "Oh one more thing." I looked at him confused. I had helped Annabeth open all of her gifts and I Justin had opened all of his. He got up off of the couch where he was sitting next to me and went over to the Christmas tree. He got a little box out from behind it and walked back over to me and handed it to me. "Open it," he said. I did as I was told. It was a Tiffany's box. I opened the box and nestled in the baby blue fabric was my mom's engagement ring.

I looked at Justin and then my parents and said, "This is mom's ring."

"I want you to have it," she said.

I looked back at Justin who had now gotten down on one knee. He looked me in the eyes and said, "I love you with all of my heart. I love our daughter just as much. I want us to be a family and be together for the rest of our lives. I want to spend everyday and eternity with you. Ever since I can remember I've wanted to be with you. I've imagined us getting married having kids and living happily together forever. So we went a little out of order but who really cares. What I want more than anything is for you to be my wife and to have my last name. So Morgan Elizabeth Marie Cullen will you make me the happiest guy alive by becoming Morgan Elizabeth Marie Black? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I started to cry and said, "Yes, I would love to be your wife," I said and Justin put the ring on my finger and then kissed me.

We got married in June. Jordan and Tanner were the ring bearers. Ashlynn and Annabeth were flower girls. Addie and Heather were my bridesmaids and Parker and some of the guys from the football team were groomsmen. Dad walked me down the aisle and gave me away. Justin and I had our honeymoon on Isle Esme, the island Grandpa Carlisle had bought for Grandma Esme. In the fall Justin and I started college and moved into our house, that our parents bought for us. In all life was great.

* * *

**Ok so there you have it. Daddy's Little Girl. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Let me know if you want another story following Justin and Morgan as parents. If you do let me know of a title. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	27. Sequel

The sequel is up. It's titled Daddy's Little Girl Sequel until I come up with a better name.

lovelovelove

Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra


End file.
